<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>INVADER PINK- The Pink Nightmare by Leolamin1397</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940950">INVADER PINK- The Pink Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolamin1397/pseuds/Leolamin1397'>Leolamin1397</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>INVADER PINK [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolamin1397/pseuds/Leolamin1397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SU/IZ crossover AU- Era 3 of the mighty Gem empire has begun and all are ready to expand further. Even the littlest of the Diamonds, Pink. But due to her own quirks the other Diamonds believe it best to send her on a "Special" Mission. Armed only with her leg-ship, her small court, and her own will and can do attitude. Pink sets out to find her first world to colonize and prove that she's a Diamond. She will make new enemies and friends along the way, but can this Simple Stone topple the Human race in the Name of the Mighty Gem Empire. In the Name of PINK DIAMOND?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Pink Diamond/Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>INVADER PINK [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pink's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Note: Hello everyone, I'm back and with a new project. Now don't worry I don't plan on dropping my unfinished ones anytime soon. But as the new year came in this is a story I've been cooking up in my head for awhile, mostly thanks to the release of Enter the Florpus. It reignited my love of Invader Zim and with me riding the high of SU and SUF I came up with this fun idea. I hope you all enjoy it. ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> INVADER PINK </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> The Pink Nightmare </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>In the Farthest reaches of space, beyond the limits of the human imagination was a planet whose name was unknown. But to its inhabitants it was known as Homeworld. This fractured planet was home to the mightiest conquers in the universe known as the gems. Light based creatures known for their gemstone and insane power. This race has gone across the cosmos taking planet after planet in order to further grow their numbers. And today would be the start of their biggest expansion yet. Thousands upon, thousands of ships slowly descended upon the planet in calm orderly lines entering the atmosphere and landing at the space docks.</p>
<p>At least until one small ship flew in. The small craft violently pushing its way through the other ships destroying the once orderly lines. The ship burning through the atmosphere and coming in hot towards a sparkling city. The ship narrowly dodging building and bridges, well one bridge got nicked as it flew by. The ship coming up to a dock pushing another ship out of the way as it landed.</p>
<p>Many gems looked at the ship confused as it settled. The ship opening and a set of stairs descending. The gems looked on curiously at what was in the ship, until something revealed itself, a pink ballet slipper with a little white poof on it. Upon seeing that all the gems gasped in recoiled as a towering figure exited the ship. The figure took a moment to look around before pulling out a small device and throwing it before the gems. The device landed and then formed into a metallic donut shape and began to float from the ground. The figure then leapt from the ship onto the device and pink bubble forming in the center of it which they landed on. The figure then began to run on the bubble making it move forward, all the gems getting out of the way as the figure barreled through. The figure then jumped on the bubble launching it and itself high into the air where it proceeded to bounce across building moving towards the center of the city.</p>
<p>In the center of the sparkling city was a Citadel where thousands of gems were flooding in of every shape color and size making their way into a massive stage area. Yellow and Blue lights shined on the area as two small figures stood in the center stage.</p>
<p>"Everyone, behold! The daunting, beauty and elegance that is, Yellow Diamond!" Yellow Pearl said striking a pose</p>
<p>"Ahem, everyone prepares yourselves emotionally for the overpowering elegance that is, Blue Diamond." Blue Pearl said as she gave a small bow</p>
<p>As soon as both said their piece a pillar of light erupted from the ground. And once it died down two massive figures stood before the gems. Two of the rulers of Homeworld Yellow and Blue Diamond. The arena erupted into cheers at the mere sight of their grand leaders shaking the entire citadel.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Thank you. Your all to kind." Yellow says quieting them down</p>
<p>"Woooo!" one lone gem cheered</p>
<p>"And you're just brown-nosing." Yellow said glaring at the gem</p>
<p>"Oh." The gem said sadly</p>
<p>"Our dear gems, welcome to start of Era 3!" Blue Diamond says as the gems cheer again</p>
<p>"Under our leadership you shall be instrumental in the continued expansion of our race across the universe. Every gem has a role they must fill, and it is through your obedience that this well-oiled machine keeps running." Yellow says proudly</p>
<p>"Now before we begin the assigning, we would like to take a moment to once again congratulate a special gem. Carnelian Facet-3G6, Cut-4WF, whose brave sacrifice helped us achieve victory in the battle of Leo-Dejo." Blue said as the light shined on a gem in the crowd who was missing half its body but still waved to the crowd with a pained smile</p>
<p>"How are you?" Yellow asks</p>
<p>"It only hurts when somebody touches it-AAAAAH!" Carnelian screams when a ruby touches the fractured gem</p>
<p>"Right. Now let us begin I will take a number of you to the western quadrant to do battle with the Allama Armada who have been a thorn in our side for a while now. You all must be prepared for battle." Yellow says sternly</p>
<p>"I will be handling the eastern quadrant. The planets we colonize will pose little resistance, still there will be much data to gather and records to be made." Blue said</p>
<p>"So, without further delay-." Yellow says until a Massive crash filled the hall getting everyone's attention</p>
<p>"WHO DARES-?!" Yellow yells angrily looking to the doorway with energy crackling around her</p>
<p>"EXCUSE ME!" A bratty voice says down the hall shocking Yellow and Blue</p>
<p>"That voice." Blue says frozen</p>
<p>"Pardon me! Coming through! It's nothing personal I'm just important!" the voice says getting closer</p>
<p>"It can't be!" Yellow says in disbelief</p>
<p>"MOVE PLEASE! SORRY! THAT'S NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK IT IS!" The voice says getting closer and closer</p>
<p>Until a pink blur entered the arena and leapt over the crowd everyone looking in awe as it soared overhead landing before the Diamonds. The Diamonds looking on in shock as the figure pocketed it's traveling device into its massive head of Pink hair.</p>
<p>"PINK DIAMOND?!" The two gems yelled shocked as they looked before the smallest and youngest of the Diamonds</p>
<p>"Hi Yellow, Hi Blue, and no White- as usual. My invitation must've been lost. If I hadn't heard from that Jasper, I would've missed this. That would've been unlucky for you." Pink says with a small chuckle</p>
<p>"You-weren't-invited!" Yellow says with a growl trying to contain herself getting an elbow from Blue</p>
<p>"Pink…. Dearest, weren't you supposed to be having your lessons in the Classroom?" Blue said kneeling down a bit to talk to her</p>
<p>"Oh, I quit when I heard about this." Pink says</p>
<p>"You…. Quit…... your lessons." Yellow says annoyed</p>
<p>"Come on it was so boring. I have the fracking schedule forever etched into my gemstone." Pink reasons</p>
<p>"That was the point! So, you can finally mature and act like a Diamond!" Yellow said looking down at Pink</p>
<p>"Besides, this is the beginning of Era 3! All the Diamonds should be here, it's a time for new beginnings and new ideas. Like me having a colony!" Pink says with a wide grin</p>
<p>"NO, no, no, NO! That's not happening, you're going back to your room and then we'll discuss you leaving your lessons once were done here." Yellow says pointing out of the arena</p>
<p>"COME ON! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! You can't start the new Era without me! Yellow I was a big part of your invasion on PeeTee-345, don't you remember?" Pink pleads</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I remember." Yellow groans pinching the bridge of her nose</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">57 years ago</span>
</p>
<p>Sirens wailed and Gems were running and screaming as an enormous pair of Pink's mechanical legs march through crushing everything in its path. The Tiny monarch was inside laughing maniacally as she controlled the legs stomp furiously on everything in her path. A team of gems inside as well controlling the laser fire.</p>
<p>"MY DIAMOND PLEASE! THIS IS OUR COLONY!" A Peridot pleads</p>
<p>"SILENCE CLOD! Increase power! LASERS, I DEMAND MORE LASERS!" Pink yells causing the Peridot to frantically moves dials on a screen</p>
<p>"And you push more buttons, MORE BUTTONS!" Pink says laugh maniacally</p>
<p>Yellow sat on a throne face in her hands as Pink's legs marched by destroying everything in its path.</p>
<p>"MY DIAMOND! Pink is-." Yellow Pearl says coming in</p>
<p>"yeah." Yellow says defeated</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to-?" YP asks</p>
<p>"YEAH?!" Yellow says glaring at her</p>
<p>"…...yes, my Diamond." YP says exiting the room and Yellow sunk into her chair the sound of screams and explosions filling the air</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Present Day</span>
</p>
<p>"What?! I thought we were under attack." Pink reasons</p>
<p>"By what? THE DIRT!" Yellow growls before Blue puts a hand on her shoulder</p>
<p>"You caused a lot of damage Pink. I mean you crushed my Pearl." Blue says</p>
<p>"Right before I put her back together again" Pink gestures to a BP, who is a shambling mash of limbs as she crawls about like an ant. Blue's current Pearl grabbing her Diamond's cloak and hiding behind it slightly</p>
<p>"PINK! You-are not ready- FOR A COLONY!" Yellow yells</p>
<p>"Bu-But it's not fair! You both got colonies when you were 12,000." Pink pointing accusingly at the two</p>
<p>"Yeah, but by then I wasn't bringing pet organics into the Citadel or distracting gems doing their jobs with a new 'bouncer' trick I learned. In fact, I never did that ever!" Yellow argued</p>
<p>"I was observing those organics to see how they would react in a gem environment. And the other gems love when I do my tricks." Pink said</p>
<p>"I actually do, there was this one time she bounced off the wall and…." One gem whispered to another only to then get zapped and poofed by Yellow</p>
<p>"YELLOW!" Blue yelled accusingly</p>
<p>"This is why she can't have a colony; she isn't taking this seriously. The way she is now, she is incapable of being the leader they'll need to control a colony." Yellow says</p>
<p>"I am taking this seriously! So, I do things a little different? Doesn't mean I'm ineffective." Pink says</p>
<p>"Pink you have a… special way of doing things. But it's not the Diamond way, the right way." Blue says</p>
<p>"B-but I have ideas! Things that could work for other colonies if you'd just let me show you!" Pink pleads</p>
<p>"Oh stars, not this Organic integration idea again." Yellow cringed Blue doing so a little as well</p>
<p>"No no no, please just listen. It can work if we can control the population, we wouldn't need to create so many gems and kill the planet so quickly. We can have a colony last twice as long." Pink said holding up two fingers</p>
<p>"Pink, organics are…. Well useless. They're chaotic, disorganized, expire incredibly fast, and are…. just really disgusting." Blue said with a cringe</p>
<p>"And hard to control." Yellow added</p>
<p>"Eh, what's a little rebellion to us. It's like you said Yellow 'You just gotta break'em down until they listen' like you did with those Jaspers. Right guys?" Pink said looking to a group of Jaspers who was deathly silent looking at Yellow</p>
<p>"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS INSANE PLAN, JUST SO YOU CAN PLAY WITH ORGANICS!" Yellow yelled</p>
<p>"B-but I'm being serious, honest." Pink said looking sadly</p>
<p>"Pink your serious, is not the seriousness needed for a colony." Blue said trying to reason with Pink</p>
<p>"W-Why not? You both have so many worlds and I don't even have! It's not fair! You never let me do anything important except make parties for your victories! You send me away for 50+ cycles expecting 100! YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOT EVEN A DIAMOND! I want one! I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve it! I'm just as important as you!" Pink yells stomping her foot and pointing at the two</p>
<p>Yellow then roughly grabs Pink's arms glaring at her intensely shocking everyone in the room. "Then why don't you act like it, Pink?!"</p>
<p>A chill went down Pink spine, she wanted to shoot back with something but she had nothing. She simply bowed her head in defeat as Yellow let go of her arm.</p>
<p>"Yellow that wasn't necessary." Blue said</p>
<p>"Pink, got to your room-NOW!" Yellow said sternly pointing to the exit, Pink doing so her head still bowed her massive hair covering her face, but anyone close enough could hear a small sob from her</p>
<p>The suddenly all the lights went out in the citadel surprising everyone. Then in the center of the stage between Yellow and Blue a beam of white light shined down. And in the center of that light was a White pearl arms stretched out. Blue and Yellow yelped and jumped back upon seeing the tiny gem, Pink turning around and wiping some welled up tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Greetings everyone from White Diamond." The Pearl said creepily cheerful</p>
<p>"Pearl? PEARL! PEARL IT'S ME!" Pink said happily waving to the gem</p>
<p>"Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! Pearl it's me! Right here! Pearl! Pearl! I'm right here! Pearl! It's Pink! Pearl! Pearl! Hey Pearl!" Pink yells and waves at the gem despite being only a few feet away from her and getting no reaction</p>
<p>"Pink you were supposed to spend 100 cycles in the classroom, yet you only spent 54." The White Pearl said in the same creepy voice</p>
<p>"Yeah well…." Pink says</p>
<p>"Ever so eager as always. Since you are so passionate White has been persuaded to give you a chance." White Pearl says</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Yellow and Blue yell</p>
<p>"I'M GETTING A COLONY?!" Pink says eyes sparkling</p>
<p>"No, but if you do this right it could lead to one." White Pearl says as a 3-D space map overtakes the room</p>
<p>"Pink, my Diamond has decided to give you a special assignment to prove whether you are ready for your colony. My Diamond has decided to give you a special assignment." White Pearl says as Pink gasps</p>
<p>"SPECIAL?! JUST LIKE ME!" Pink says with Diamonds in her eyes as a Space Map fills the room</p>
<p>"You are to take a small squadron to an unexplored section of space and look for new planets for us to colonize. If you find any suitable planets you will contact us so that we may send the proper aid and begin colonization. But you will be the one in charge, all the planets you find in that sector will be yours." White Pearl says, Blue wants to interject but is stopped by Yellow</p>
<p>"All-Mine? S-so If I find like 50 planets, I get them? No Blue, Yellow, or White stepping in and telling me what to do?" Pink asks with a nervous laugh</p>
<p>"Yes, do you accept?" White Pearl asked</p>
<p>"… yes-Yes-YES! Thank you, thank you so much! You will not regret this!" Pink says as Blue and Yellow look concerned</p>
<p>"You will be given some gems to help with your exploration. Now-." White pearl says</p>
<p>"HI BEST FRIEND!" A high pitch joyous voice shrieked echoing through the building</p>
<p>Pink looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw descending on her. "SPINEL?!" Pink yells as the small pink heart gem landed on her face wrapping her limbs around her in a hug. All the gems in the hall only looked on confused as this situation proceeded to get weirder.</p>
<p>"SPINEL? How did you escape the classroom?" Pink asked as she pulled the gem off her face and held her up</p>
<p>"I followed you when you left my diamond!" Spinel said happily with a toothy smile</p>
<p>"But I didn't see you on the ship." Pink says confused</p>
<p>"I held onto the outside!" Spinel says laughing</p>
<p>"I was flying dangerously fast; I'm surprised you held on." Pink says as she lowered her to the ground</p>
<p>"I think I swallowed an asteroid on the way here!" Spinel says smiling showing a hole in her teeth were the space rock flew through Pink giving a nervous grin</p>
<p>"Oh, great your Spinel's here. Well why don't you leave her to your room, she'll be here when you come back." White Pearl says</p>
<p>"Oh no, Spinel's coming with me." Pink says pointing to the small gem</p>
<p>"PINK! If you are going on a mission you need to focus and-." Yellow says</p>
<p>"Very well you can." White Pearl says</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Yellow asked confused</p>
<p>"Yellow and Blue Diamond, White Diamond requests your presence immediately." White Pearl says as she vanishes in her bubble once again</p>
<p>The Two Diamond give a concerned look before they to vanished in a pillar of light. Thus, leaving Pink and Spinel in front of the huge crowd of gems who were waiting for something to happen. An awkward cough filled the air.</p>
<p>"Soooooo…... WHO WANT'S TO SEE ME JUGGLE?" Pink says with a smile not sure what to say at the moment.</p>
<p>"…. I do!" One gem yell</p>
<hr/>
<p>Blue and Yellow appeared in the Pristine chamber of White Diamond, the Luminous gem towering over the two with her calm smile.</p>
<p>"White, I don't think this is a good idea. Pink is still so…... under-developed she's not ready-." Blue pleads</p>
<p>"What's your game? That sector you showed is a dead zone, there's no suitable planet's out there! I've seen it." Yellow says with narrowed eyes</p>
<p>"What?!" Blue asks shocked</p>
<p>"Yes, it is, but Pink doesn't know that." White says</p>
<p>"Your gonna send her to roam some barren section of space?" Blue asks</p>
<p>"Of course, this is all just Starlight's newest game. She comes asking to feel important, so we let her. She isn't going to take this seriously, it's just another chance for her to play. She's even bringing her favorite toy. Let her play this little game until she gets bored and comes home, then she can get back to learning to be a true Diamond. Plus, this little distraction will keep her occupied while we work." White says</p>
<p>"She will leave immediately; you will give her the bare essentials she needs for her trip. Best to see her off. Oh, she will have some much fun with her little game." White says with a smile</p>
<hr/>
<p>"THIS IS NOT A GAME SPINEL!" Pink says now in her room gathering various things</p>
<p>Spinel sat on a chair kicking her legs as she watched Pink run around the room the pebbles hanging onto her.</p>
<p>"This is it! This is my chance! I am going to show them that I am a Diamond! I cannot mess this up! I and doubly determined to do this! And Your gonna help me Spinel!" Pink says pointing to Spinel as she held various crystals in her hands and hair</p>
<p>"YAY! ADVENTURE!" Spinel says clapping her hands</p>
<p>"Yes, Spinel! To the farthest reaches of space to discover new world in order to expand the gem empire. You and me facing untold dangers and gaining unimaginable glory! You are gonna be the first Spinel to colonize another world." Pink says grabbing Spinel getting an amazed 'Ooooooo' from her</p>
<p>"And finally, FINALLY! Yellow, Blue, White! They'll see, they'll see I got what it takes. That I can stand with them. That I am a Diamond, just like them." Pink says looking out to HW imagining her greatness</p>
<p>"Are you having that fantasy where you have the other Diamond's respect and are sitting next to them instead of below them in the throne room. And where your super big like them." Spinel asks</p>
<p>"I told you that dream in confidence." Pink says glaring at Spinel</p>
<p>"No, it's super cute." Spinel says smiling</p>
<p>"Either way, this starts the Legend of Pink Diamond! LET'S GO!" Pink says pointing towards the door only for it to open revealing Blue</p>
<p>"So just you and a Spinel are going to colonize a planet. Need I remind you that you are only cataloging and coming back to us, before you colonize. And I believe a few more gems will be needed on your journey." Blue says looking down at Pink</p>
<p>"Oh-yeah- I guess a few more hands would help." Pink says sheepishly</p>
<p>"This mission will be smaller so I will send a small team of our best gems to go with you." Blue said as a group of gems stepped up in front of blue</p>
<p>"These Rubies will serve as your protection, and they are led by one of our most experience ruby commanders." Blue said gesturing to 5 ruby soldiers</p>
<p>Pink examined the soldiers they were all pretty standard rubies all with a gem on their bodies. One on their left arm, another on their left leg, one with theirs on their belly, one with a gem with their left eye. And finally, the commander who had their gem on their right palm and wore a Yellow visor and a red headband.</p>
<p>"Ah rubies, I would've preferred Quartz. But you all look capable and your commander brave and strong. I expect great things from all of you." Pink says</p>
<p>"Thank you, my Diamond." The rubies say saluting</p>
<p>"And this shall be your sapphire." Blue said gesturing to the small blue gem beside the rubies</p>
<p>"Ooooo, a sapphire. I've always been fascinated with your type. I will look to you to set me on the path to victory, as long as it doesn't involve me doing something stupid." Pink says</p>
<p>"I will try not to over step my boundaries, my diamond." The Sapphire said saluting and bowing getting a nod from Pink as she walked away</p>
<p>The Ruby commander than walked up to the Sapphire</p>
<p>"Me and my rubies shall give our all in protecting out Diamond and you my clarity." The Ruby said with a small bow</p>
<p>"She's going to be disappointed in the next 2 minutes." Sapphire said getting a confused look from Ruby</p>
<p>"This shall be your Peridot." Blue says gesturing to the green gem</p>
<p>"Top of my sector, not to brag my Diamond. Here for all your tech-based needs." Peridot says saluting</p>
<p>"Good to hear, I like tech. Especially ones involving travel like my bouncer. And not to brag myself, but am an expert with ship tech." Pink says</p>
<p>"Flying a roaming eye through an asteroid field and around a sun only to crash it into a small bodega does not make you an expert." Blue says</p>
<p>"YES, IT DOES!" Pink says stomping her foot</p>
<p>"Right, and Finally your Pearl." Blue says</p>
<p>Pink's eyes immediately sparkle at the mention of Pearl. A large smile takes over her face as she holds out her hands. Blue then holds out in her hands a Pearl and Pink's face fell.</p>
<p>"Who the heck is this?" Pink says</p>
<p>"Your Pearl." Blue says</p>
<p>"B-but this isn't-." Pink says</p>
<p>"White is still holding your previous Pearl. This Pearl is specially made to serve and assist you with your other Duties." Blue says</p>
<p>"You think I can't do this by myself?" Pink says offended getting an unsure shrug from Blue. Pink was about to yell until the Pearl landed before her</p>
<p>"I wish to serve you to the best of my ability, my Diamond." The Pearl says bowing before Pink</p>
<p>Pink got a good look at the Pearl and sighed with a light blush on her face</p>
<p>"I…... know you will, welcome to my court Pearl." Pink says with a groan</p>
<p>"YAY, NEW FRIENDS!" Spinel says from the back</p>
<p>"Now Pink, it will be your job to guide these gems on this mission. You will be the pillar holding up the foundation of your…. Colony. And these gems will look to you as their perfect leader." Blue says</p>
<p>"I know, blue I'm ready for this!" Pink says just as Blue scooped her up and hugged Pink to her face</p>
<p>"Ooooooh be safe my little Pink!" Blue cried</p>
<p>"B-Blue it's hard to look like a strong confident leader, when your crying over me!" Pink complained embarrassed</p>
<p>"Oh of course, they'll be waiting by your ship for you once you're ready." Blue says as she walks out leaving Pearl with Pink</p>
<p>Pink lets out a sigh as she goes back to pick up the various crystals. Pearl approached as Pink tried to organize.</p>
<p>"What are these my Diamond?" Pearl asks</p>
<p>"Oh, just some stuff I've been working on. Top secret colony stuff I've been hanging onto for years." Pink says examining a crystal</p>
<p>"There are so many. You are really taking this seriously." Pearl says</p>
<p>"Of course, I am! This is my chance to finally show them all, what Pink Diamond is made of!" Pink said trying to be serious despite the small pebbles running across her</p>
<p>Pearl hummed before having her gem glow enveloping the pile of crystals. They all then vanished into her gemstone, surprising Pink and Spinel.</p>
<p>"I will have to discuss the actual organization later my Diamond, but I'll keep them safe." Pearl says smiling</p>
<p>"Oooooo, do me next! DO ME NEXT!" Spinel shrieks</p>
<p>"Oh wow, I haven't had a Pearl in so long I forgot you all can do that. Well done Pearl, you'll come far here! Now let's get going! TO ME SPINEL!" Pink says as she holds out her arms</p>
<p>Spinel them jumps on her back wrapping her arms around her shoulders and her legs around her waist becoming a backpack. Pink then takes off down the hall Spinel giggling as she was carried. Pearl had an uneasy smile but followed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In one of the gems ports a massive pair of Pink legs stood as the team of gems looked up at it in surprise.</p>
<p>"I heard about it, but I never actually thought it real." The Ruby commander says</p>
<p>"The ship will be controlled by Pink, but we'll be running support making sure it keeps running. I hope you all are well-versed in some ship engineering; we have three roaming eyes on board for surveillance purposes." Peridot says looking at a chart made from her limb enhancers</p>
<p>"They'll manage." The commander says looking to her team who were looking at the ship</p>
<p>Then Pink finally arrived confidently with Spinel on her back. She saw the ship and immediately exploded into excitement.</p>
<p>"YOU'RE GIVING ME BACK MY SHIP?!" Pink says eying the legs</p>
<p>"You'll need it to travel…... though we did remove all the heavy artillery from it just to be safe." Blue said whispering the last part</p>
<p>"Alright then let's get this show on the-!" Pink says before getting interrupted by "PINK!"</p>
<p>Pink turned around to see a stern Yellow looking down at her arms crossed</p>
<p>"Oh yellow, nice to see you. And no White as usual." Pink says</p>
<p>"Pink… there's something I need to say." Yellow says actually sounding a bit unsure</p>
<p>"Okay." Pink says eyebrow raised</p>
<p>"Pink-I…... sometimes I can…... and you…...oh-kay. When I look at you, I see…... I know that." Yellow stammers</p>
<p>"Yellow, if you need to write this down you can call me later. But I gotta go now-." Pink says until Yellow jabs a finger on her head squishing her poofy hair and holding her place</p>
<p>"YOU-are not going anywhere! You are gonna stay here! And you are going to LISTEN!" Yellow growls getting a nod from Pink</p>
<p>Yellow puts her hands together taking a breath and trying to gather up some courage. She then drops to her knees wanting to get lower to Pink and holding out her hand. Pink cautiously steps onto her palm and is lifted up.</p>
<p>"Pink…. you are a Diamond, don't ever think that you aren't no matter what happens. You are meant for greatness and it never comes when we expect it. You have you own special way of doing things. And while very inefficient and sometimes destructive, it is your way and there is merit to it." Yellow says kindly Pink's eyes widening</p>
<p>"Pink, I know you are capable of great things. I just worry that your antics will get you in deep trouble if you were to ever get out there. But now I realize that it is best to leave you be and let you ride this out. Just know that…. When you are out there…... what you are looking for, may not be what you need." Yellow says</p>
<p>"Oh-okay Yellow, I-I'll be sure to remember that-." Pink says surprised by Yellow tone only to then get a hug from Yellow</p>
<p>"You are a Diamond, and you are going to be a great one. No matter what happens never lose pride in yourself." Yellow says her voice wavering</p>
<p>"I-I won't yellow, please let go." Pink says enjoying the moment but not wanting to admit it</p>
<p>"Aw this is nice." Spinel says still on Pink's back surprising yellow making her let go</p>
<p>"Hmf, anyway good luck." Yellow says blushing making Pink smirk before turning to the gems</p>
<p>"Now, I know you all probably have heard stuff about me. I want you all to forget that, cause what you are getting now is 100% pure-uncut-PINK DIAMOND! You are all about to apart of something great as we venture into the great unknown to further our mighty empire. You will all be remembered as not only the pioneers of the new frontier, but at the first of the Court of Pink Diamond. The story we forge out there will not only be mine, but the story of our COURT! NOW LET'S GO!" Pink says proudly as Spinel claps for her and the other salute</p>
<p>Yellow and Blue watch Pink and the others enter the ship. The Massive legs shudder and began to move. After knocking down a few ships the Legs take off towards the sky, the two Diamonds looking on with a smile but also worry.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, this will be good for Pink. White said so and she's always right." Blue says trying to encourage her making Yellow's sad frown deepen.</p>
<p>In space the pair of Pink legs took off through the void. In the main control center of the room Pink stood with her gems surrounding her doing various things.</p>
<p>"Ah this thing still runs like a dream." Pink says</p>
<p>"Coordinates are set, we are on route for the unknown sector." Peridot says</p>
<p>"Excellent! Soon we will bring glory to the gem race and DOOM to our enemies!" Pink says with a grin</p>
<p>"Yes, my Diamond!" The rubies said, the commander realizing Sapphire just left the room</p>
<p>"I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG!" Spinel says jumping in front of Pink</p>
<p>"Oh, that isn't-." Pink says trying to stop her before</p>
<p>"Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom-!" Spinel sang as she did a little dance everyone watching just put off by the display</p>
<p>"Sooooo…... how long is she gonna do this?" Peridot asks</p>
<p>
  <strong>6 MONTHS LATER</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>6 months in Pink journey she has found the site of her first colony. A little mudball called Earth, filled with the pathetic human race. Due to an accident Pink ends up on the planet's surface and encounters one of it's inhabitants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Note: Surprise Everyone here's part 2 of the story and here I start showing off some big differences in this AU. Shout out to Jadpeanut who helped me out with this section letting it get out there as quickly as it did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> INVADER PINK-THE PINK NIGHTMARE </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> PART 2 </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom-!" Spinel sang as everyone in the ship deck looked half brain dead</p><p>Peridot and the Rubies were slouched over the control panels all of them wall-eyed, groaning, and drooling. Pink was on her knees also wall-eyed, mouth hanging open a drooling, letting out a long groan. Pearl was standing to the side a calm expression on her face though her eye did occasionally twitch. The sounds of groans and singing continued until a beep filled the room snapping peridot out of her brain-dead state.</p><p>"My Diamond we are approaching a gathering of planets, it might be a galaxy." Peridot says as everyone snaps out as well</p><p>"OH, THANK THE STARS-I mean…... excellent Peridot well done." Pink says relieved</p><p>"Yay! Were here!" Spinel said stopping her singing</p><p>"Yes, Spinel. Now why don't we play the quiet game." Pink says with a strained smile</p><p>"Ooooo, your favorite game!" Spinel says</p><p>"Why yes, it is Spinel." Pink says with visible bags under her eyes</p><p>"My Diamond." Sapphire says entering the deck</p><p>"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Pink yells noticing her</p><p>"I've been below deck sitting next to a pipe for the last 6 months." Sapphire says simply</p><p>3 Months Earlier</p><p>Sapphire was sitting in a dimly lit room that was filled with crystalline and metal pipes moving various stuff around. She was sitting next to a pipe with a latch on it. She reaches for the latch and pulls it opening a small part of the pipe where noise came out.</p><p>"Doom, doom, doom, doo doom, doom, Doom…"</p><p>Sapphire closes the pipe and goes back to sitting in absolute silence</p><p>Present Day</p><p>"Either way my Diamond I think we should discuss, our actions moving forward to this new galaxy." Sapphire says</p><p>"Very well. Pearl with me, Spinel stay here." Pink says as she and Pearl exit the room with Spinel standing in the center smiling goofily as everyone glares at her</p><p>"I could do it right now and I bet she wouldn't care." The eyeball ruby says glaring at Spinel</p><p>"No." The Ruby leader says</p><hr/><p>"Finally, here on a new frontier of possibilities, isn't it exciting." Pink says</p><p>"Yes, it is my Diamond." Pearl says</p><p>"Yeah, sure. My Diamond, I am unsure of the fruitfulness of the galaxy. I have peaked into a few possible futures and have not seen anything of promise. I believe it would be best to keep moving." Sapphire says</p><p>"WHAT?! But we've been travelling for so long. And you're telling me there's nothing?" Pink says</p><p>"From, what I've seen my Diamond. I see a lot but not everything. The final decision is yours." Sapphire says</p><p>"Well my Diamond there's no problem with just checking a few worlds." Pearl says getting a suspicious look from Sapphire</p><p>"That there isn't, we came this far it'd be a waste not to check." Pink says looking out the window to the void</p><p>"Very well my Diamond, I can check some possible futures for worlds that may have anything of value and-." Sapphire says</p><p>"There." Pink says pressing her finger to the window</p><p>"What?" Sapphire and Pearl said looking at her</p><p>"Don't you see it the little blue one?" Pink says looking out to the void. Sapphire and Pearl look closer and see far far in the distance was a small blue orb almost having a glow to it making it stand out</p><p>"Are you sure my Diamond, it's quite far. Aren't there closer planets to inspect?" Pearl asks</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we can later, I just…... I just wanna go there. I have a feeling in my gemstone, just go with it." Pink says almost in a trance as she walks away Sapphire following</p><p>Pearl was ready to follow as well until her gemstone started to glow. She lets out an eep and ducks behind a corner, making sure no one saw her. She then extracts something from her gem in a brilliant light. A beeping Diamond shaped device came out and fell into her hands. With a quick twist of the top it came on showing a screen.</p><p>"Pearl, what is Pink's progress?" Yellow Diamond says appearing on the screen</p><p>"My Diamond, we have finally reached a new galaxy." Pearl whispers</p><p>"Oh good, at this rate she was gonna get bored and turn back." Yellow says</p><p>"How is she? Is she alright? Is she happy? Was she hurt?" Blue says coming into the frame worried</p><p>"She is fine my Diamond. There was a… bit of a dip during the 3-month period. But she bounced back well enough." Pearl says</p><p>"Pearl, has Pink started to select worlds?" Yellow says pushing Blue aside</p><p>"Yes, she's chosen this small blue world deeper into the galaxy for some reason." Pearl says</p><p>"Yeah that's Pink. Keep up updated on Pink's progress and the worlds she discovers." Yellow orders</p><p>"I knew it was a good idea to send you with her. Pink is still so young, and even if this is a game, she still needs protection. As soon as things get difficult for her, we'll be there for her." Blue says</p><p>"If I may say my Diamond, based on Pink's behavior and temperament if you were to do that Pink would be rather upset." Pearl says</p><p>"It's all for her own good. We have to the protect her from all threats, even the ones she doesn't think are threats. Like those Jabba's. Dirty Jabba's, trying to Jab Pink out of her pebbles, blew all those clods to stars above I sure did!" Blue says growling the last part</p><p>"Wait is that why we annihilated with the Jabba's planet, you said they had WMD's?" Pearl asks confused</p><p>"PEARL WHERE ARE YOU KEEP UP! You come up to my side you should be faster than Sapphire!" Pink yells from down the hall</p><p>"Just keep us updated." Yellow says before turning off the screen. Pearl inserts the device back into her gem before rejoining Pink and Sapphire</p><p>"Sorry my Diamond one of the panels were unsymmetrical and I had to correct it." Pearl says</p><p>"Your pearl's and your need for Symmetry." Pink says with a giggle as the doors open to the bridge</p><p>They were then greeted by a scene of the commander ruby trying to hold down the eyeball ruby. Eyeball having her knife raised as she clawed her way to an oblivious Spinel, the commander having her in a choke hold trying to stop her movement. The two then notice Pink and quickly get up dusting themselves and going awkwardly back to their stations.</p><p>"We just were…... checking your control pad." The commander said</p><p>"…. Right. Anyway, we have our destination, Peridot set our course to the little blue planet in the distance. That's where we begin our expansion!" Pink says stepping on the pad and pointing forward as Peridot salutes and starts working</p><p>Pink steps on her control pad and starts to get ready as Pearl stands to the side.</p><p>"Um…... my Diamond, do you know why we destroyed the Jabba Homeworld?" Pearl asks sheepishly</p><p>"Because they had WMD's duh, Blue told me. Funny thing before that war announcement I almost lost some pebbles to Jabba's in a bet. I mean I got them back, but man was that stupid I walked right into that. I felt so bad after putting them through that, luckily Blue was there to listen to my woes. Why you ask?" Pink asks</p><p>"No reason." Pearl says worriedly</p><p>Just then the ship took off towards the blue planet. Stars and planets flew past them and within a matter of minutes they arrived. Before a beautiful planet of blue, green, and white floated before them.</p><p>"Ooooooo, pretty~" Spinel says looking at the planet</p><p>"Sweet-stars-above. Peridot give me a cursory scan of the planet, what do we have?" Pink says amazed</p><p>"Yes, my Diamond!" Peridot says as she launches a probe from the ship, after 10 minutes the probe returned and Peridot projected a hologram of the planet in the center of the bridge</p><p>"My Diamond this planet is known as Earth, it is made up of 71% water. Core of the planet is molten, multiple climates detected and I am unable to give a clear definition. However, this planet is extremely rife with resources." Peridot says</p><p>"Give me a list." Pink says, just then Peridot did so. A Massive list appeared before pink and began to scroll down through thousands of resources Pink's smile growing every second.</p><p>"So much on this little orb." The Commander says amazed</p><p>"What this? What's this? Oh, what's that? And what that mean?" Spinel says poking the various sections on the list</p><p>"It means we hit the JACKPOT! YES, FIRST TRY!" Pink says ruffling Spinel's hair</p><p>"Congratulations my Diamond. I'm sure Yellow and Blue would be happy to see your new colony once you call-." Pearl says</p><p>"Um, my Diamond there is also the dominant species on the planet." Peridot says</p><p>"Species?" Pink says</p><p>"Yes, the planet is filled with organics, however the ruling species seems to identity as Human." Peridot says as a Hologram of human man walking down the street.</p><p>"Aw, look at them walking around. They think their gems." Pink says looking at the image with a small smile</p><p>"Semi-Intelligent, but nothing compared to us. They should be fairly easy to deal with." Peridot says as Pink continues looking at hologram with interest</p><p>"Well I'm sure Yellow will come up with a proper plan on how to approach this. We should call them and ask-." Pearl says</p><p>"Belay that call Pearl. We aren't calling them yet." Pink says</p><p>"WHAT?!" everyone asks surprised</p><p>"This is the moment I've been waiting for, the planet I've been waiting for! I can finally show them that my plan can work!" Pink says excited</p><p>"What plan?" Peridot asks</p><p>"The one she told me 154 times, while we were in the classroom. I can repeat it verbatim." Spinel says</p><p>"We are going to take over this planet ourselves, and subjugate the populace. Do you know with every passing year we go through colonies faster and faster? Soon there won't be any planets left for us to colonize, we are being to wasteful. We are not properly utilizing these resources to their fullest potential, the biggest one being the species on the planet. We usually just wipe them out, when instead we should be using them. With the proper leadership these races could be brought under the Gem Empire and work with us in maintaining the colony. Not only will that lower the number of gems made, but also allow the planet to prosper longer." Pink says proudly as Spinel stands behind her mimicking her movements and speech</p><p>"I'm…... sorry you want to use these…... things? Look at them they're useless! We should call the other Diamonds." Pearl says</p><p>"She's not gonna." Sapphire says</p><p>"Nobody's useless pearl. I mean they probably can't do much, but they can do stuff." Pink says pointing to the hologram</p><p>"I have to agree with the Pearl, my Diamond. Such an operation has never been done." Peridot says</p><p>"Well there's a first time for everything. It'll make it all the greater when I rub this in White's face. When I call them and tell them not only did I takeover a world by myself, but that the idea, THAT THEY SHOT DOWN COSNTANTLY, worked" Pink says with a grin</p><p>"My Diamond, I am not doubting you. But you can't believe we can conquer a whole world by ourselves." The Ruby Commander says</p><p>"Well not if we try fighting. That's why were gonna outsmart these Hue-mans! We'll pull control of the planet right from under their fleshy noses! They won't know what hit them!" Pink says proudly</p><p>"My Diamond I have to advise you against this action we should call the Diamonds." Pearl says</p><p>"Well then it's too bad you're not in charge. We're not calling them until we takeover." Pink says</p><p>"My Diamond I-!" Pearl interjects until</p><p>
  <em>Clack</em>
</p><p>"What was that?" Pink asks</p><p>"Just some space debris, nothing to worry about. It's too small to do any damage." Peridot says</p><p>"What if it was bigger?" Spinel asks</p><p>"How big?" The Ruby commander asks</p><p>"That big." Spinel says pointing to the window and a massive satellite flying at them</p><p>Everyone let's out a panicked scream as it smashed into the bridge breaking the window. A Blow out happened as things began to get sucked out and everyone hanged onto something. Peridot pressed a button as a forcefield began to cover the hole. But Pink who was standing in the middle on her control pad was pulled out of the bridge and off the ship before the forcefield went up.</p><p>"MY DIAMOND!" Pearl screams as she watches Pink tumble towards the planet becoming a fireball as she entered the atmosphere</p><p>
  <span class="u">Beach City, Late at Night</span>
</p><p>On the beach of the small town three small houses stood before the waves. Two of the houses had 'FOR SALE' signs on them and were dark. The center one however had none and the lights were on. Inside the house was various moving boxes some open some closed, a TV and couch sat in the living room. And on the couch a boy with black hair, a star T-shirt, and flip flops sat. An open box sat by his side as he pulled out a phone and checked his messages having one</p><p>
  <em>Will be home late Steven, just have to get some last-minute stuff finished at the wash. Get ready for your first day of school tomorrow love you</em>
</p><p>Steven smiled and typed <em>Love you too</em>. He sighed putting away his phone and reaching into the box. He then pulled out a bear with an MC chain necklace, and picture frame. In the frame was him a smiling balding man, and a large woman with large curly black hair. He smiled putting the frame on the table and getting up. He walked out of house onto the beach and sat on the sand looking out to the ocean.</p><p>"This place seems nice and all. But I still miss, my old town. It's a whole lot of new things I gotta deal with, I gotta make friends in school. I wonder what it will be like, I hope I'll make a good first impression." Steven says looking up into the sky</p><p>Then with a sparkle he saw a shooting start streaking across the sky. He let out a surprised gasp with a smile and closed his eyes tight as he held his hands together.</p><p>"Shooting-Star I wish… I wish… I wish I can make at least one friend in school. This is all very new and kinda scary for me and having one would make things a lot easier. Maybe you could send me an angel to be my friend, the nicest, most generous angel ever… Nah it doesn't have to be the nicest one. I really just want someone's who ready to listen and willing to take a chance with me. I'm not like most kids and I just want someone that understands and will be patient with me. If you grant my wish, I promise I'll be the bests friend to them ever. And take your time, I can wait." Steven says as he opens his eyes and looks up at the star smiling</p><p>Then he heard something it sounded like a scream and it was getting louder. He then noticed that the shooting star was getting bigger, looking like a fireball heading his direction. He watched wide-eyed as it slammed into the ocean before him. Then from it something flew out and began to skip across the water towards him. He heard pained grunts and yelps as it got closer to him. Once it reached land it hit hard and flipped into the air before landing on its feet before him.</p><p>"THANK YOU, ALL MY GEMS YOU'VE BEEN WONDERFUL!" Pink yells her eyes bouncing in her head as her body swayed clearly not all there mentally</p><p>"Uhhhhhh." Steven says looking up at the Giant Pink woman</p><p>"THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!" Pink yells before falling face first onto the sand unconscious</p><p>"…. Oh wow!" Steven says amazed looking at the downed gem</p><p>He slowly approaches Pink looking at her with intrigue and amazement. Just then a loud CRASH filled the air making Steven yelp. Just then it started to rain rather heavily on Steven and Pink. Steven shielded his face from the rain looking at Pink, making his decision he grabs Pink and starts dragging her across the sand.</p><p>It took a lot of work but Steven managed to get pink up the stairs and into his house. It was easier than he thought given how big she was but still took a lot. He grunted as he flopped the Pink woman onto the couch which barely held her, her legs coming off the side. Steven sighed in relief taking a moment to shake the rainwater from her hair. He leaves Pink for a moment grabbing some towels from the bathroom. After drying himself he brings some towels to the still unconscious Pink.</p><p>He is a bit unsure put drapes a towel over her upper body. He holds another towel and looks at Pink's massive hair water dripping from it.</p><p>"Wow, it's almost as big as moms." Steven says amazed looking at her</p><p>"It looks really poofy, I wonder how deep it is." Steven asks looking at her</p><p>Extending his index finger and then pushed it into the Pink mass of hair. It was as soft as it looked as it went to his wrist. And then his elbow, and then his shoulder, until he finally touched her head his face slightly in the hair now</p><p>"Wow, that deep." Steven says amazed pulling his hand out as he did, he grabbed a small metallic device. He examined it curiously before tossing it on the table beside Pink.</p><p>He then examines her again looking at her face and how peaceful it was. He looked at it deeply as if he was trying to remember something.</p><p>"She looks familiar, but I don't remember from where." Steven says looking at Pink, his eyes wandering down to her body and eying the gem. Steven let out an "Ooooooh" as he marveled at the gem, he touched it feeling the smoothness of her gem noting how it sparkled under the light.</p><p>And the Pink woke up</p><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pink screamed looking at Steven</p><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Steven yelled looking at Pink who began to flail as she tried to stand up</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU-!" Pink yells standing up only to hit her head on a ceiling fan</p><p>She yelped holding her head stumbling forward only to then slam her leg onto the table. She shrieked holding her leg and jumping back flipping over the couch and rolling back. Steven peeked from over the couch at Pink who was nursing her leg until she locked eyes with Steven.</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH A DIAMOND YOU-!" Pink yells in an intimidating voice standing up not realizing she was in an open doorway slamming the top of her head on the frame</p><p>"AAAAARGGH! STUPID, STUPID!" Pink shrieks falling on her rear. Steven watched as she held her head screaming through gritted teeth. She then let out a small sniffle as she held her head looking a bit sad.</p><p>"Oh, are you okay?" Steven asked coming over the couch</p><p>"Y-Y-you stay right there you-!" Pink says frantically trying to stand up</p><p>"The doorway." Steven says making Pink realize she was going to do the same thing again, so she scooted back and then stood up.</p><p>"Stay right where you are you-!" Pink says until she realized she was taller than the door frame and Steven could not see her face. So, she ducked under and stood her full height before Steven</p><p>"Just stay right there." Pink says exhausted</p><p>"So…... did the shooting star send you?" Steven asks</p><p>"What?" Pink asks annoyed</p><p>"The… shooting star… I wished on. Did it send you?" Steven asks cautiously</p><p>"Why would a star send me you fool?" Pink asks with a hint of disgust</p><p>"Cause I wished on it." Steven asks smiling</p><p>"….. you're a human aren't you." Pink asks looking at him for a moment</p><p>"Yyyyyesss." Steven said a little unsure with the answer</p><p>"Oh, my stars, this will be easier than I thought." Pink says with a giggle</p><p>"What?" Steven asks</p><p>"I WAS NOT SENT BY ANY STAR HUMAN! I AM THE RADIANT PINK DIAMOND OF HOMEWORLD! MEMBER OF THE GREAT DIAMOND AUHTORITY, LEADER OF THE MIGHTY GEM RACE! AND FUTURE RULER OF YOUR PITIFUL WORLD! You may bask in greatness." Pink say proudly hands on her hips nose up turned</p><p>"Oh-kay... I like your little skirt it's pretty." Steven says pointing to it</p><p>"Oh well, thank you." Pink says embarrassed not expecting the compliment</p><p>"GAH-I-It's not LITTLE," Pink gasped in offense. "It's aerodynamic, and glamorous!"</p><p>"Are you an alien?" Steven asked</p><p>"HOW DID YOU KNOW?! WHO TOLD YOU?!" Pink yells in a panic</p><p>"You just did say your apart of the gem race. And that you wanted to rule Earth. Plus, your 11ft tall and Pink with a rock out of your belly." Steven says pointing to her gem</p><p>"It's a Diamond. And yes, I am, a clearly superior being from your small (and admittedly adorable) fleshy forms. I have come to conquer your world in the name of the Gem empire. Submit yourself to me Human, resistance is futile!" Pink says sinisterly leering at Steven who looked at her confused</p><p>"….. You?" Steven says taking a moment to look at her head to toe</p><p>"Yes." Pink says</p><p>"You are going to take over the world?" Steven says</p><p>"Yes." Pink says</p><p>"By yourself?" Steven asks</p><p>"Of course, not you fool! I have a team of my planets most elite gems. Unstoppable, terrifying, a single one could decimate a dozen your flabby race with only a finger!" Pink says grinning evilly</p><p>"Where are they?" Steven asks</p><p>"Well they are…." Pink says proudly before stopping taking a moment to think leaving the two in silence</p><p>"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Pink screams going in a panic</p><p>"I FEEL OUT OF THE SHIP! I'M LOST, THEY'LL NEVER FIND ME! I'M ON AN ALIEN WORLD ALONE WITH NO HELP! SPINEL, PEARL, SAPPHIRE, ANYOOOOONE!" Pink cries falling to her knees in hysterics looking like she was on the verge of tears</p><p>"Hey, Hey it's okay. I'm sure your friends will find you." Steven says reaching out for Pink only for her to recoil</p><p>"Don't touch me human!" Pink yelps with a bit of fright in her voice</p><p>"Steven." Steven says</p><p>"Huh?" Pink asks</p><p>"My name isn't human, it's Steven." Steven explains</p><p>"So, you're a Ste-van not a human?" Pink asks confused</p><p>"No, I am human, my name is Steven Quartz Universe. Nice to meet you." Steven says</p><p>"Name? Oh, you mean your designation. Use the correct words, you simpleton!" Pink says</p><p>"Heh, I'll try to. Would you like to sit down, do you need help getting up?" Steven asks reaching out for her only to recoil</p><p>She looks at him suspiciously, but looks in his eyes and sees nothing that means any harm to her. It was like how Blue would look at her, but somehow different.</p><p>"I do not need help from an organic. However, I will give you the pleasure of touching me. Feel honored you will be the first and last of your race to do so." Pink says holding out her hand</p><p>Steven smiles taking her hand and helping her up. He guides her to the couch past anything low enough to hit her head. And sat her down, she got comfortable (or as comfortable as she could get bringing her knees up. As Steven sat across from her with a smile.</p><p>"So, Ste-Van are there other Ste-van's like you on this planet?" Pink asks</p><p>"Well I'm sure there are other people named Steven, but I'm the only Steven's that's like… well me." Steven says with a laugh</p><p>"OH! So, your rare?" Pink says slightly amazed</p><p>"Oh well thank you." Steven says blushing</p><p>"Hm, your dominical is primitive but possesses charm." Pink says looking around</p><p>"Domi-Oh you mean my house? Yeah, it's okay, though I missed my old house. But dad got the car-wash running and wanted to be close to his job, and Mom's still close to, but still." Steven says sadly</p><p>"So why don't you go back if you miss it so much?" Pink asks scratching her head</p><p>"What I just can't go back, my parent's decision is final. I just can't do stuff without asking them, what would I even do if I got there?" Steven asks</p><p>"Ugh, sounds like Blue, Yellow, and White." Pink says still scratching her head</p><p>"Those…. Were colors." Steven says</p><p>"AGH WHY IS MY HEAD SO ITCHY?!" Pink yells digging into her hair and scratching, until she felt something. She got a grip of it and pulled it out of her hair and held it before her.</p><p>
  <em>Meow</em>
</p><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pink yells as she tosses the Pink creature in the air only for it to flip in midair and land gently on Steven's lap</p><p>"Oh, there you air Lion." Steven said with a laugh</p><p>"WHAT THE BERYL IS THAT THING?!" Pink yells recoiling in her seat</p><p>"This is Lion, he's my cat. Isn't he cute, he was a gift from my mom?" Steven says as he holds out the Pink furred feline who looked at Pink uninterested</p><p>"That thing attacked me!" Pink says fearfully</p><p>"Nah, he probably just thought your hair was a pillow. It looks really fluffy." Steven says hugging his cat</p><p>"MY HAIR IS NO RESTING PLACE FOR A FLITHLY 4 LEGGED ORGANIC!" Pink shrieks holding her hair</p><p>"He's not filthy I cleaned him before I moved in. Isn't he cute?" Steven asks as he snuggles the uninterested Lion</p><p>"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Pink shrieks</p><p>"Okay, but I can't promise anything Lion always does his own thing." Steven says as Lion rests on his lap. Pink scowling at the cat who could care less</p><p>"So…... why do you want to take over Earth?" Steven asks</p><p>"For glory of course, your pitiful planet shall be the first of my galactic conquests!" Pink says proudly</p><p>"First? You haven't done this before? Conquering worlds?" Steven asks</p><p>"Oh…... well…. N-no, but I have all the necessary skills needed to complete operation. This will be my first and greatest triumph of all time. When I rule a million planets millennia from now all will look back and see this moment Pink Diamond showed her true greatness to all." Pink says proudly</p><p>"So, you want a million planets?" Steven asks</p><p>"Or ¾ of a million, I'm a humble diamond." Pink says</p><p>"Sure, you are." Steven says deadpan</p><p>"My fellow diamonds always go on about their entire galaxies. How they have billions of gems who praise and worship they're rule..." Pink began to faulter a bit as she looked down sadly.</p><p>"How I should be more like them if I wanna be a Diamond like them. How if they can do it, I can do it to." Pink says sadly</p><p>"Must be nice, being so perfect and assured." Seeing how sad she looked, Steven got an idea and got onto his knees.</p><p>"Oh, great and powerful Pink Diamond," He saluted, putting on a deep voice in an attempt to praise her. "Thank you for your rule over us!"</p><p>Pink eyes widened as stars appeared in them. "My first minion!"</p><p>"I mean-of course you would do that. You realized that it would be best to be on the winning side before my inevitable victory." Pink said trying to correct herself</p><p>"Well since your team isn't here, I figured you would need some help until they show up." Steven said with a kind smile that made Pink blush</p><p>"….. Thank you." Pink whispered quickly</p><p>"What?" Steven asks</p><p>"NOTHING! WHAT?! SHUT UP!" Pink yells defensively</p><p>
  <em>Knock Knock</em>
</p><p>Pink yelps upon hearing that jumping on the chair taking a defensive position. This made Steven laugh as he got up.</p><p>"Relax that's probably my dad." Steven said going to the door</p><p>"Da-ad? What is that? Some kind of human?" Pink asked</p><p>"Yeah he is. He raised me. He may be weirded out when he sees you, but he's seen weirder. He used to be a band." Steven says as he opens the door</p><p>"SEE'S ME? Wait I don't-!" Pink says as Steven opens the door to his house</p><p>Steven opens the door and finds nothing but ocean. He steps onto the porch looking around confused letting out a 'Huh?'. Just then four red blurs slammed into him pushing him into the house. Pink immediately shot up from the couch to see what was happening. And before her four of the rubies each grabbed Steven by one of his limbs and lifted him off the ground pulling on them.</p><p>"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU-OW-STOP IT! THAT HURTS!" Steven yelled straining</p><p>"RUBIES?! What are you-?" Pink said jumping over the couch</p><p>"MY DIAMOND!" Pearl yells as she runs to Pink and hugs her</p><p>"Pearl!" Pink said gratefully</p><p>"Oh, thank the stars you're okay! Peridot was right in her calculations for where you landed. I was so worried!" Pearl said burying her face in Pink gems</p><p>"Oh, come on Pearl, I'm an almighty Diamond you think something like a little tumble from orbit would hurt me?" Pink said</p><p>"Owowowowowowow!" Steven yells</p><p>"Wait the Human!" Pink says looking to Steven</p><p>"Did that disgusting thing hurt you? It trapped you in this horrible place for stars know what!" Pearl says hysterically</p><p>"Don't worry My Diamond we've got this handled." The commander says approaching the restrained Steven</p><p>"Oh-um-h-hi I'm Steven, would you please-?" Steven asks only to be stopped by a finger to the nose</p><p>"SILENCE YOU FILTHLY ORGANIC! You think you can keep our Diamond imprisoned in your pitiful hut." The commander says</p><p>"She landed on my front lawn." Steven says worriedly</p><p>"I SAID SILENCE! You touched our illustrious Diamond with your stinky flesh stubs. Any last words before I end your sad short existence in the name of Pink Diamond!" Ruby says as a metal gauntlet forms around her hand as she raises it</p><p>Steven was silent looking up at the gauntlet, and then the commander, and then the rubies holding him down that all looked the same, and Pearl who was still hysterically holding Pink, and then Pink who was looking at him.</p><p>"… You have got to be kidding me." Steven says in disbelief</p><p>"Strange words." The commander says with a shrug but the prepares to punch Steven</p><p>"HOLD IT RUBIES!" Pink yells grabbing the commander by the arm</p><p>"MY DIAMOND!" The all yell as they drop Steven to the ground</p><p>"You are not to harm this Human!" Pink says</p><p>"But my diamond it-!" the eye ruby says</p><p>"What he hurt me? Look at me I'm fine? And do you truly think something like that could harm an almighty diamond. Look at him! He so small and squishy, it hilarious." Pink says pointing to Steven with a chuckle</p><p>"Hey." Steven says offended</p><p>"My Diamond, even if it's not dangerous other humans can be. It will with no doubt tell the others of its species of this encounter putting us in danger, it must be eliminated!" Pearl says</p><p>"Heh heh, there's no need Pearl. He has already become my minion." Pink says</p><p>"Wha?" Pearl asks</p><p>"Just a few minutes ago he swore loyalty to my perfect self. See one look at me the humans know who's in charge." Pink says proudly</p><p>"I thought you said you were a humble Diamond." Steven says until getting lifted up by the arm Ruby</p><p>"What's your game fleshy? Is this some kind of trick trying to keep us here before the rest of your kind shows up? How did you know where we'd be?" arm ruby asks</p><p>"I didn't I just moved in here. And Pink was panicking and really scared and I just wanted to be nice." Steven says defensively</p><p>"Is this true, my diamond?" the commander asks</p><p>"Well, I mean it's an obvious exaggeration. Cause I would never be scared or panic is any situation…... but that is in decent but not to close proximity to the truth." Pink says sheepishly</p><p>"My Diamond why would you accept help from this thing?" Pearl asks</p><p>"Steven, my name is Steven." Steven says</p><p>"Because this is all part of my plan, to take over this world." Pink says</p><p>"Falling out of the ship was a part of your plan?" the leg ruby asks</p><p>"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh…. Anyway, he has been an excellent source of information. Like how his name is Steven and there are many Stevens, but he's a rare Steven." Pink says</p><p>"Not exactly true but alright. Can you please put me down, I have school tomorrow and I probably should be heading to bed?" Steven says</p><p>"What is this Skool? Some kind of base?" Pearl asks</p><p>"W-well it's a place kids like me go to learn stuff about the world." Steven says</p><p>"The world?" Pink says intrigued</p><p>"HA, you guys need to learn. You don't just come out knowing thing?" the belly ruby says</p><p>"Um, no." Steven says sheepishly</p><p>"Put him down Ruby." Pink commands the arm ruby who does so</p><p>"So, are you all called Ruby?" Steven asks</p><p>"Steven, I need to keep our meeting a secret. No other humans can learn of this, for the sake of the mission." Pink says kneeling down</p><p>"Oh well okay, if you say so. It's a promise." Steven says sticking out his pinkie</p><p>"Wha-what is this? Do I take it?" Pink asks</p><p>"No, it's…. well it's something humans do to show that we keep promises. It's symbolic." Steven says smiling. Pink hesitates but extends her own pinkie wrapping it around Steven's</p><p>"Now you have to keep a promise for me." Steven says</p><p>"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE ASKING OUR DIAMOND FOR ANYTHING!" Pearl yells</p><p>"It's okay Pearl. What do you want?" Pink asks</p><p>"I want to be able to see you again. You seem really nice and I want to get to know you." Steven says</p><p>"That is something I can do." Pink says smiling</p><p>"My Diamond we must return to the ship." Pearl says as Pink let's go and exits with the other gems to the porch</p><p>They and Steven walk out where Steven see's Pink leg's ship hovering over his house in all its splendor.</p><p>"What do you think? Pretty cool huh?" Pink asks</p><p>"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…..." Steven says gawking at the fact there was a giant pair of legs hovering over his house and the fact it had a perfectly shaped and shiny butt</p><p>"Look at him taken, by superior gem technology. So cute." Pink says smiling as a Pink light engulfs her and she and the rubies begin floating to the ship. Pearl however stays behind</p><p>"You do know Pink wants to take over your world and enslave your people correct?" Pearl asks</p><p>"Yes, she was very up front about that despite saying it's supposed to be secret." Steven says</p><p>"Then you truly wish to avoid the oncoming conquest?" Pearl says</p><p>"Eeeeeehhhh, is it oncoming though? Pink doesn't really scream evil space tyrant to me, I mean she has the mouth of one, but doesn't really seem…... scary." Steven says</p><p>"Are you insulting my Diamond?" Pearl asks</p><p>"No, no! I just mean she's nice. I like nice. Nice is Nice. Plus, she seems like she needs a friend, though it looks like she has a lot of them." Steven says</p><p>"We are not friends; we live to serve her." Pearl says</p><p>"You think that, but the way she was freaking out earlier makes me think she views you as something more." Steven says surprising Pearl</p><p>"…. Sorry for inconveniencing you." Pearl says as the light takes her</p><p>"No problem, have a nice night." Steven says waving as the ship begins to float up out of sight</p><p>"Well…... that was something. It will be wild if this was all a dream." Steven says entering his home and closing the door, just as a car pulled up to the house next to his</p><hr/><p>"PINK'S BACK!" Spinel yells jumping on Pink's head</p><p>"Hello spinel." Pink says simply as her friend's arms wrap around her face</p><p>"Was Steven as nice as the vision said." Sapphire asked</p><p>"You knew that was going to happen?" Pink asks</p><p>"Yes, but some red fools didn't want to listen." Sapphire says looking to the rubies</p><p>"Great to have you back my Diamond I'll get us back to space so we may gather ourselves." Peridot says</p><p>"Change that Peridot. Bring us to low orbit, enough to avoid detection. And keep a pin on that area we'll be going back." Pink says stepping on the control pad</p><p>"What why?" peridot asks</p><p>"Also look up any information with any Earth School's near the area I crashed. And Pearl pull up and image of Steven I know you recorded him." Pink says as Pearl and Peridot nod and do as they were told</p><p>"But again, my Diamond, why?" Peridot asks as Pink Examines the hologram of Steven</p><p>"Steven says school was a place that humans go to learn about the world. That seems like the perfect place to gather information on the earth and getting a firsthand experience of human-society." Pink says as she kneels down to look at the Steven hologram</p><p>"That sounds…... wise, my diamond. But how do you seek to achieve it?" Peridot asks</p><p>"That's simple Peridot, INFILTRATION!" Pink says proudly as her body began to glow</p><p>All the gems marveled as they watched Pink's form morph and change shape</p><p>"MY GEMS THIS WILL BE THE START OF OUR CONQUEST! For when their star rises, we become THE ENEMY!" Pink says as her eyes glow maliciously</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Note: And that a departure you all weren't expecting. Yep Steven is fully human in this story and will be accompanying Pink on her Mission of planetary domination. If you like what you've read please leave a review I really appreciate it and will reply ASAP ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Day of Skool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Invasion begins as Pink infiltrates the simple humans hall for learning. Should be easy for an advanced creature like her, but she comes face to face with some rather interesting humans. And a rival who will challenge her for the fate of this planet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Note: This part will setup more of the status quo of this universe and show you a few more altered characters. I had fun with this one and I hope you enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> INVADER PINK- THE PINK NIGHTMARE </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong> PART 3 </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>THE NEXT DAY</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Beach city Middle school was like any other school you'd see. Kids were making their way out of their parent's cars and into the school building, pretty normal stuff. Or somewhat normal until a brightly colored Van with MR. UNIVERSE on the side. All the kid's eyes were immediately on the van and the boy who just exited it.</p>
<p>"Have a good first day of school Stu-ball." A slightly balding long-haired man said poking his head out of the car</p>
<p>"I'll try dad." Steven says with a small amount of enthusiasm</p>
<p>"Hey Steven, your gonna do great. I know it." Steven's dad says</p>
<p>"Thanks, I'll do my best." Steven says getting a smile from his father as he drove away</p>
<p>Steven then turned and faced the school, plus all the kids who were currently staring at him. He gave a small smile and wave letting out a "Hello" in hopes of making a good first impression. All the kids immediately turned away from him and started whispering amongst themselves. Steven let out a nervous laugh as he slowly made his way to the school steps. He was halfway when another van pulled up, this one more normal. And he turned to see who it was.</p>
<p>"Connie do you have everything for school?" a woman says</p>
<p>"Yes Ma'am." Connie says exiting the car</p>
<p>"Books, pencils, notebooks, phone, ID?" The woman asks</p>
<p>"Yes Ma'am." Connie says taking her backpack</p>
<p>"You Remember your class schedule?"</p>
<p>"Yes Ma'am." Connie says checking its contents</p>
<p>"Okay I'm gonna be late at the hospital tonight, so you will have to walk home. You remember the way right, I set a route on your phone just in case." The woman yes slightly worried</p>
<p>"Yes Ma'am." Connie says as she begins to walk away</p>
<p>"OH CONNIE! Your book!" the woman says holding out a book, Connie immediately turned around to go and get it, and as soon as she did the woman gave her a kiss on the forehead</p>
<p>"I love you Connie. Your gonna do wonderfully." The woman says smiling</p>
<p>"Thanks mom." Connie says with a blush and smile</p>
<p>Steven watched as the car drove away and the girl Connie opened her book. She became totally engrossed in it walking and reading seamlessly making her way up the stairs with no trouble.</p>
<p>"H-Hi I'm Steven nice to-." Steven said fumbling with his words as the girl passed him without paying him any mind</p>
<p>"O-okay then." Steven said with a sigh as he made his way inside</p>
<hr/>
<p>Steven made his way to his class U-213, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He was greeted by a rather chaotic scene or kids sitting on their desks, talking, using their phones, and throwing paper. Steven closed his door behind as he entered watching everybody go. He stood in the front silent nervously as everybody did their thing no paying attention to him</p>
<p>"I-um-excuse me-I wanted to ask-." Steven said quietly not getting anyone's attention</p>
<p>
  <strong>BAM</strong>
</p>
<p>Everyone turned as the door slammed open. In walked a woman in her late 20's she had brown wavy hair with a blue Highlight in it. She was wearing short sleeve light blue button up shirt and jeans with sneakers. Her eyes were heavy and bored as she walked to the desk in front of the class everyone looking at her. Steven watched as she sat down with her cup of coffee, Steven focusing on the mug which said 'LIFE'S A BEACH AND THEN YOU DROWN'.</p>
<p>"Um-Hello I'm-." Steven said trying to introduce himself only for the woman to raise a finger to stop him.</p>
<p>She took a large swig from her mug before looking over the class. She then raised her head taking in a deep breath, and then letting out a long groan as she lowered her head onto the desk. There was a full minute of silence with everyone looking at her as she just rested her head on the desk.</p>
<p>"And I'm ready. Hello class I'm Ms. Lazuli, I'll be your teacher for this year. You work with me, I'll work with you, and this will be less painful for all of us." Ms. Lazuli says looking over the class with her bored expression</p>
<p>"I know every single one of you here so let's not waste any time on that. However, we have some new students. You with the Star, introduce yourself." Lazuli says</p>
<p>"O-Oh right, hello everyone my name is Steven Quartz Universe. It's nice to meet you all." Steven says enthusiastically some of the kids snickering at his name</p>
<p>"Quite the colorful name, your parents were really into peace and love when they had you huh?" Lazuli says</p>
<p>"I am pretty sure they like Peace and Love, I do a lot. Do you to?" Steven asks with a smile getting a look from Lazuli</p>
<p>"Take your seat, it'll be the one your butt gets used to all year." Lazuli says pointing to the desks</p>
<p>There were only 3 desks left near the center. And Steven took the one dead center locking eyes with Ms. Lazuli. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy who seemed to be exuding optimism. Then the door opened again.</p>
<p>"I am really sorry I'm late Miss." Connie says entering the room</p>
<p>"Trust me kid it doesn't matter…... nothing really does." Lazuli groans</p>
<p>"I promise it won't happen again, I just needed to talk with the main office about-." Connie says in a rushed toned</p>
<p>"Kid, Kid, stop before you bite your tongue. New kid, introduce yourself, take a seat." Lazuli says pointing to the desk</p>
<p>"Hello my name is Connie Maheswaran, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She says like it was rehearsed bowing her head to the class. She then took the seat to the left of Steven as he looked at her nervously</p>
<p>"Okay then, all that's out of the way we can get started. Please pay attention, I won't repeat myself and take note so-." Lazuli says getting up and picking up some chalk only for a knock at the door to get her attention another adult standing outside</p>
<p>"Uuuuugh, what now? I'll be back don't cause a ruckus," Lazuli says going to the door and walked out</p>
<p>As soon as she did the room went into chaos again Steven and Connie the only ones remaining in their seats. Connie however took out her book and started reading again, while Steven drummed his fingers on the desk. His mind raced as he tried to think of something to say to her, she was a new kid like him this was his best chance at making a friend. But he didn't know what to say, plus she didn't seem interested in talking at the moment. His eyes then went to the book she was reading.</p>
<p>WHEN SPACE LOOKS BACK: TRUE ACCOUNTS OF EXTRATERRESTRIAL ENCOUNTERS</p>
<p>"Oh, you're into aliens?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"I know what you're about to say, so please spare me the jokes and taunts I've heard them all." Connie says almost annoyed not looking away from the book</p>
<p>"Wha?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"I'm used to it; everyone thinks I'm weird. Calling me the crazy girl for believing in aliens, so if your gonna start just save it and keep to yourself." Connie says gripping the book tightly</p>
<p>"Wait, Wait I'm not gonna make fun of you. I believe in Aliens to." Steven says making Connie immediately put the book down and lock eyes with him</p>
<p>"What game are you playing? This is supposed to be the long con or something?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"Why would I, I'm new here to?" Steven asks as Connie looks at him curiously</p>
<p>"So, you don't think that aliens are just for conspiracy nuts and were alone in the universe?" Connie asks him quizzically</p>
<p>"Well if the universe is a big as people say, it wouldn't really make sense if were the only functioning species. There's gotta be something else out there." Steven reasons</p>
<p>"FINALLY, SOMEONE ELSE GET'S IT!" Connie yells surprising Steven</p>
<p>"So, you… wanna meet an alien?" Steven asks smiling</p>
<p>"Meet no, I'm preparing." Connie says</p>
<p>"For what?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"For the Invasion of course." Connie says</p>
<p>"Invasion." Steven says</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course someday an extraterrestrial threat will descend upon us and try to take over our world. And we must be ready to fight them off and defend humanity." Connie says</p>
<p>"What if their friendly?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"If they come in peace, we'll extend a hand of friendship, but we still must be ready. Who knows what terrifying powers they have or advanced technology thousands of years ahead of our own or their incredible intellects?" Connie says</p>
<p>"What if they aren't super terrifying or really that…... intelligent." Steven says thinking back to last night</p>
<p>"They would've perfected space travel of course they're smart." Connie says</p>
<p>"Well not everyone can be a rocket scientist, I mean we aren't right. Maybe it's the same for them." Steven says surprising Connie</p>
<p>"Heh, I guess you're right." Connie said smiling making Steven smile</p>
<p>"So, are aliens your thing or?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Not just aliens, I'm completely into the Paranormal as well. I'm gonna be an investigator of all the unexplained mysteries of the world and beyond…... or I could be as long as it doesn't affect my grades or my extracurricular activities." Connie says</p>
<p>"Oh, cool you believe in Ghosts and Monsters to. I swear once when I woke up I night I saw eyes looking at me in my closet and when I woke up the next morning my socks were gone." Steven says</p>
<p>"I've heard about similar cases before, it's most likely a small level 1 roaming specter. They can only manifest small parts of themselves in dark areas and usually make mischief than be actual threats. The worst case I heard is about a guy losing all his teeth." Connie says</p>
<p>"OH WOW! How did you know that?" Steven asks amazed</p>
<p>"Just some friends I have online, we keep each other up to date on all the cool stuff. Like last night one of my cohorts found some strange disturbances from satellites over the U.S between 8 and 9 pm." Connie says</p>
<p>"Heh, ain't that something." Steven says nervously</p>
<p>"Anyway, what's your interest in aliens. Have you had a close encounter?" Connie asks with a smirk</p>
<p>"O-O-Oh well ya see." Steven says nervously until the door opened again</p>
<p>"Alright class due to a technical mix up our supposedly EXPERIENCED COMPUTER EXPERTS BOTCHED! We have been given another new student instead of the one who was supposed to be, and is late either way." Lazuli says</p>
<p>"What happens to them?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"I don't know they wander I guess or something. Anyway kid, come in and introduce yourself so I can finally get this class started." Lazuli says walking to her desk leaving the door open.</p>
<p>Steven smiled excited that another new kid was in this class, he managed to start a conversation with Connie and seemed to be going well. Maybe he could do it again he could make friends on his first day. But that smile soon fell as a weight filled his heart as he saw the silhouette behind the door. Then a Pink ballet shoe with a white poof at the end stepped out from behind it. Steven felt his eyes widen and his heart stop for a moment as he looked at what was before him. Pink now being Steven's size still with her hair that was twice the size of head, her pink skin, and Diamond Irises. She wore a Dark Pink shirt with the words 'I Love Earth' on it and a light pink skirt with a white trim that went to her knees. She smiled as she holds up a white and dark pink backpack with little nubs on the bottom.</p>
<p>"Hello friends, my name is Pinkamena Diamandis. But everyone calls me Pink Diamond or just Pink for short." The chibi Pink says with a smile as everyone looked at her like weirdo she was.</p>
<p>Steven almost broke out in a sweat when he saw Pink, everyone was looking at her. But Steven saw Connie was looking at her the most intently her finger raised and shaking, single eye twitching and mouth slightly open.</p>
<p>"As you can all clearly see I am a completely normal human worm baby, who has lived on this wonderful planet for… 12 years." Pink said taking a moment to think of the last part</p>
<p>"There is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing you should find suspicious about me and there is no reason to look into my background or history. And if you do think there's suspicious about me YOUR WRONG AND YOU'RE A FILTHY LIAR!" Pink screams the last part pointing at everyone before her like a crazed maniac</p>
<p>This of course got a whole lot of looks at her, at which Pink realized being her hands back to her chest.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I'm normal, so just ignore me and we'll be fine. I hope we can all be friends." Pink says with a large toothy smile</p>
<p>"I just got all the characters here huh? Take the last seat next to star kid there." Lazuli says pointing to the desk right of Steven</p>
<p>Pink with her large smile takes her seat next the sweating Steven and the glaring Connie oblivious to both. Steven was trying not to lose his cool as he looked at Pink and felt Connie's eyes going past him and to Pink.</p>
<p>"Okay now that we've wasted enough time, we can finally get things started. Our first subject is… yes Pink?" Lazuli starts but stops with a groan seeing Pink raise her hand</p>
<p>"Yes, education giver, I have a question. Let's hypothetically say this planet was to be suddenly attacked by an alien armada, how prepared would humanity be…... TELL ME NOW!" Pink says growling the last part</p>
<p>"…. Right." Lazuli says annoyed ignoring the question making Pink frown</p>
<p>"So, who has pencils?" Lazuli asks as Steven and Connie are the only ones to raise their hands</p>
<p>"Do you have enough to share with everyone?" Lazuli asks as the two shake their heads no</p>
<p>Lapis slams her palm on the desk taking a deep breath before walking out of the room to retrieve pencils for her class. The room was left in silence with Steven nervously sitting between Pink and Connie.</p>
<p>"… okay I'm not the only one seeing this right." Connie says</p>
<p>"Hello their fellow child-human, my name is…." Pink starts turning to Connie</p>
<p>"Yeah, no stop that. You're an alien." Connie says blatantly almost making Steven gag on his own spit</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" a random boy asks</p>
<p>"ARE YOU SERIOUS LOOK AT HER!" Connie yells pointing at Pink</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about, I am a normal 11 cycle old human." Pink says defensively</p>
<p>"You said 12 before." A girl says</p>
<p>"That's what I said 12. I am normal so why don't you be a pal and SHUT UP!" Pink yells the last part</p>
<p>"I will not shut up and you are not normal! Look at her freakish Pink skin and eyes, her irises are Diamond shaped nobody has that!" Connie says</p>
<p>"MY SKIN IS PERFECT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE… I have a skin and eye condition which I am very sensitive about. And my eyes are a Proud part of my organic heritage you DISGUSTING DIRT MUNCHER!" Pink says seething on her desk</p>
<p>"Oh, for the love of just give it up! That is the worst disguise I've ever seen, and I cosplayed at Familiar-Con last year! You just asked if the planet would be prepared for an invasion! Everyone heard her right, she's not normal!" Connie says pointing at Pink</p>
<p>"Yeah she isn't and neither are you!" a boy says making the other kids laugh which made Connie blush in embarrassment</p>
<p>"Connie maybe you should calm down for a bit." Steven says trying to stop her before she does something drastic</p>
<p>"Why don't you listen to the adorable Human-boy, who I never met before. You should sit down and shut that mouth of yours." Pink says sinisterly</p>
<p>"I WILL NOT! Steven you see it right! She's not human!" Connie says looking to Steven</p>
<p>"Oh w-w-well I think…." Steven stammered fiddling his thumbs as he looked between the two who were glaring at each other</p>
<p>Steven's eyes then wandered under Pink's desk and saw she had a watch like device on her wrist. Steven watched as she dragged her finger across it in a circle making it glow. His eyes then went to the window and the tree outside the building. He saw the leaves rustle and then 5 small red figures start to emerge. He almost let out a gasp as he saw the rubies in the tree looking like they were ready to jump into the class and attack. He was in full panic mode as he sat in the middle of this dangerous situation.</p>
<p>"Okay here we go, they aren't sharpened so deal with it." Lazuli says entering the class with a box</p>
<p>Connie immediately sat down politely once again hands on her desk, and Pink brought her finger in the opposite direction of her watch turning it off. Steven saw the rubies hide in the tree once more making him sigh in relief.</p>
<p>"Okay so English was supposed to be our first class, but since we've wasted so much time today, we'll just go to math. Pay attention." Lazuli says going to the chalkboard</p>
<p>"Um, Ms. Lazuli! I can't see past Pink's massive hair!" The boy sitting behind Pink says</p>
<p>"Tough luck kid I ain't a barber… well not anymore. Pay attention now." Lazuli says as she starts</p>
<p>Steven tried to focus but was mentally gone as he sat between the two girls who were glaring at each other. He slightly sunk in his seat as his first day got a little more chaotic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Enjoy our school's delicious food." Lazuli says sarcastically as the bell rings and the kids leave the classroom</p>
<p>Pink made sure she was the last the leave making her way out of the classroom with a peaceful smile on face. She made her way halfway down the hall coming to a door. And as she did a hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm. She let out a yelp as she pulled into an empty classroom.</p>
<p>"PINK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Steven yells in a panic</p>
<p>"Oh hello, fellow human. How are you? I was just going to… um." Pink says trying to remember what it was</p>
<p>"Lunch." Steven says</p>
<p>"Lunch. That's it, just needed to remember, we said it at the same time so I knew it." Pink says</p>
<p>"Pink what-?" Steven tries asking</p>
<p>"Oh, by the way what is your name? Since we've never met before." Pink says</p>
<p>"Pink, we've met last night you know my name is Steven." He says</p>
<p>"Hello Steven nice to meet you." Pink says making Steven grunt in annoyance pinching the bridge of his nose</p>
<p>"Although perhaps I may seem familiar to you." Pink says smirk</p>
<p>"Pink it's you." Steven says</p>
<p>"As if we have met before one cold Earth night." Pink says</p>
<p>"Pink I know it's you." Steven says deadpanned</p>
<p>"Something so strange you could've sworn it was only a dream." Pink says trying to keep up the mystery</p>
<p>"It wasn't, it was last night. You landed on my front lawn." Steven says</p>
<p>"Behold! Your eyes do not deceive you it tis I! THE RADIANT PINK DIAMOND!" Pink says as with a flash of Pink she shape shifts to her normal form towering over Steven</p>
<p>"Oh-wow-what a surprise." Steven says feigning amazement</p>
<p>"Yes, yes your tiny human mind is reeling. But make it quick I have to-." Pink says as she turns only to hit her head on a light</p>
<p>"AAAAARGH! STUPID-HUMAN-BUILDING, WITH YOUR LOW CEILINGS AND HANGING LIGHTS! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FREAKING SMALL!" Pink shrieks</p>
<p>"Because I've never met a human who's a big as you. I mean my mom might have to duck to enter this room, but still." Steven says as he takes Pink's hand pulling her down into a kneeling position</p>
<p>"Ah, whatever, this whole place is dumb anyway." Pink grumbles sitting on the floor before Steven</p>
<p>"Okay two things 1. You can shape shift? And 2. What are you doing here?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Yes, one of the amazing skills my race possesses. We can bend our light construct bodies into any shape and size of our choosing. Allowing us to be masters of disguise and infiltration." Pink says as with another flash she transforms into her 'Human' form</p>
<p>"As for why I am here this is just phase 1 of my world conquests plans. I first must gather all the information I can on your world so I can begin forming my plans for takeover and how to properly cull the masses of this world to my reign." Pink says</p>
<p>"You want… to take over the world by going to middle school?" Steven says</p>
<p>"You said it was a place human go to learn about the world. Plus, my gems are doing their own research as well." Pink says</p>
<p>"Yeah I did say that. Though it may take a while for you to learn everything you want." Steven says scratching his head.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can wait as long as I need to." Pink says</p>
<p>"Hope so, also how did you end up in my class specifically?" Steven says</p>
<p>"Oh, we found your name in the registry saying you would be in that room. So, I moved the other guy and put myself there." Pink says</p>
<p>"Why?" Steven asks curiously</p>
<p>"Well… um…... well because… I-wanted-to see you… again." Pink says embarrassed blushing</p>
<p>"Awwwww~" Steven says blushing as well with a smile</p>
<p>"Y-y-yeah I mean you are my minion! You can help me better acquaint myself with this Middle School." Pink says</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll help you, don't want you getting hurt or hurting somebody else. And on that point, why are those short angry people in the trees?" Steven asked pointing out the window</p>
<p>"The rubies are here for my protection. And to silence any humans who get in my way, like that annoying visor girl." Pink growls</p>
<p>"Yeah. You gotta tell them to leave." Steven says</p>
<p>"WHAT WHY?" Pink asks</p>
<p>"Pink you can't have a hit squad on call outside our class in a tree. What if somebody sees them?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Oh, please they're highly trained soldiers, with centuries of experience. They aren't gonna get caught." Pink says with a laugh</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside a school maintenance worker carried a ladder to a tree while whistling a tune. He sets up the Ladder on the tree and takes out some trimming tools. He continued to whistle as he scaled up the ladder with the leave trimmers. He then reaches the top and takes the trimmers getting ready to do his job. He then parted the leaves only to be greeted by a scowling Ruby. In a moment of pure surprise, he dropped his trimmers wide-eyed and silent. The Ruby then punched him in the face knocking him out and making him fall off the ladder onto the grass. The Ruby then retreated back into the tree pulling the ladder up as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Yeah. You also can't go around attacking people!" Steven says</p>
<p>"Steven, I'm not gonna attack everyone. Just People who cross me, Like Dirt Muncher." Pink says simply</p>
<p>"Connie." Steven corrects</p>
<p>"I know what I said." Pink says seriously</p>
<p>"Okay, you two got off on the wrong foot. But I'm sure if you just sit and talk you two can become friends." Steven says optimistically</p>
<p>"No. Never. To the day my light leaves me gem. To the day the last star dies. And Beyond that. No." Pink says simply with narrowed eyes</p>
<p>"Okay then think about this pragmatically. Connie has a family, people who care about her, people who would worry if she suddenly vanished. So, worried they will call the police to try and find her." Steven reasons</p>
<p>"Po-leze?" Pink asks with a raised eyebrow</p>
<p>"They are humans who enforce the law. And a big law on Earth is that you don't hurt people. And if you break the law they'll come after you." Steven says in a warning like tone</p>
<p>"Pfffft, what do I a Diamond have to fear from some scrawny humans?" Pink says with a laugh</p>
<p>"Numbers." Steven says with a smirk</p>
<p>"What?" Pink asks with an annoyed look</p>
<p>"You have 5 of those little red guys, while the police have dozens and dozens of officers." Steven says as Pink looked slightly worried</p>
<p>"And you don't have to just worry about the police. There's also the FBI!" Steven says</p>
<p>"Wh-what's the FBI?" Pink asks worried</p>
<p>"The super police and they have even more guys than the regular police. And they always catch people who break the law!" Steven says pointing at Pink's nose</p>
<p>"What am I, supposed to do? I can't get caught!" Pink asks</p>
<p>"First don't hurt Connie…... don't hurt anyone. Tell your guys to get out of the tree, and back to wherever they came from. And if you are doing this infiltration thing, try to just fit in. Be nice and get close to some people, and try to be low key about it." Steven asks</p>
<p>"Okay then, any suggestions." Pink asks</p>
<p>"Okay then first the Shirt…... what is that?" Steven asks looking at Pink's 'I LOVE EARTH' Shirt</p>
<p>"What about it?" Pink asks</p>
<p>"I-It's just too much, it's to on the nose," Steven says making Pink examine herself</p>
<p>"…. Ugh, you know what you're right. I asked Pearl to be honest with me, she said it looks great. Of course, she did." Pink says with a sigh as her upper body flashes pink and the shirt is changed, it now having a light pink upside-down diamond.</p>
<p>"Okay that's good. I'll walk you through the rest of it as we go on, but we gotta get some lunch." Steven says as he starts to leave</p>
<p>"ALRIGHT!... What's Lunch?" Pink asks</p>
<hr/>
<p>The school's lunchroom was about what Steven expected loud, kinda cramped, and smelled funny. Still Steven walked into the main hall with a smile as he held his tray filled with what he guessed they called food here, again another thing he was expecting. He made his way down the aisle looking for a spot to sit amongst the tables. He could make out that certain cliques sticking together nerds, jocks, music, the usual. Steven found an open spot and rushed towards it, only to have another person take it immediately</p>
<p>"Um, hey could you scoot over a bit? I-." Steven said before everyone at the table glared at him making him back up</p>
<p>"Okay, Okay. New kid, means I don't have a table." Steven says as he walks away, until he notices an empty table</p>
<p>"Alright!" Steven says going to the table, many of the kids watching and whispering as he did</p>
<p>Steven made his way to the empty table and sat, the lunch room getting noticeably quieter as he did. Steven even swore he heard a gasp, but didn't pay it any mind as he sat down. He put his tray before him and took a spoonful of what he guessed was beans and prepared to eat.</p>
<p>"Yo." A voice said from behind stopping Steven in his tracks</p>
<p>Steven turned around to see a girl his height with wild purple hair which has a baseball cap over it. She had dark skin and black eyes, she wore tattered jeans and a loose T-shirt that said RUNT on it.</p>
<p>"Oh Hello, there." Steven says turning around</p>
<p>"I'm Amethyst." Amethyst says not breaking eye contact with Steven</p>
<p>"Oh well I'm Steven, nice to meet you." Steven says extending his hand to be shaken as everyone in the lunchroom was looking at them</p>
<p>"You're in my spot." Amethyst says</p>
<p>"Oh sorry." Steven says as he scoots to the side</p>
<p>"This whole table is my spot." Amethyst says seriously</p>
<p>"You…... have a whole table?" Steven asked curiously</p>
<p>"Yep, everyone knows this table belongs to me." Amethyst says sitting beside Steven with a malicious grin</p>
<p>"O-Oh well I am new here." Steven says nervously</p>
<p>"Yeah…. You smell new. You wanna know what happened to the last guy who tried taking my spot." Amethyst says with a sly and evil grin</p>
<p>"A-um…" Steven stammered nervously</p>
<p>"I broke his nose. Blood splattered everywhere, I got suspended, guy didn't come to school anymore." Amethyst says simply playing with a plastic fork</p>
<p>"Oh…... well… I guess I don't have to worry about you doing that to me." Steven says with a nervous smile</p>
<p>"And what's stopping me from clocking you right now?" Amethyst asked leaning in</p>
<p>"You…. Would…. Get blood all over your nice table." Steven says with a sheepish leaning back</p>
<p>There was a heavy silence that filled the lunch room as Amethyst stared down Steven. A sweat drop rolled down his forehead as he locked eyes with her.</p>
<p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're alright Steve-O, call me Amy dude." Amethyst laughs patting him on the back</p>
<p>"Heh, alright. That was a nice joke you pulled, that was-that was really…... terrifying." Steven says honestly</p>
<p>"Heh heh, yeah, that wasn't a joke. Ya see all those whispering faces looking at ya right now." Amethyst says pointing out to the cafeteria and all the people who were looking at Steven and whispering</p>
<p>"I got a bit of a reputation and school, and the fact your sitting next to me and I didn't sock you means ya got a reputation to." Amethyst says smiling</p>
<p>"Is that a good reputation?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Your gonna have to find out by yourself bro." Amethyst says with a laugh before eating her lunch</p>
<p>Steven gave a confused grunt as he looked at his new 'friend' eat the school lunch. He looked out to the lunchroom and saw that most had returned to their own activities with only a few looking back at him. Steven shrugs and get comfortable ready to eat his lunch</p>
<p>"STEVEN!" Connie yells slamming her food in front of him</p>
<p>"CONNIE!" Steven says happily</p>
<p>"Amethyst!" Amethyst says raising her spoon for a second but going back to eating</p>
<p>"So, who's your new friend?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"Oh, this is Amethyst…... Oh right! Amethyst you're not gonna punch Connie, right?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Don't care, eating." Amethyst says between chews</p>
<p>"Wait was he gonna punch me?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"Well she said she isn't." Steven says</p>
<p>Connie was confused but sat across from Steven, trusting the boy. He had a genuineness to him that Connie found friendly and comforting. He meant what he said and what he said was nice.</p>
<p>"Steven there's something I wanna talk about." Connie says</p>
<p>"Oh, I do to." Steven says smiling</p>
<p>"Oh, you do? Then please go first." Connie says politely</p>
<p>"Well where are you from?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" Connie asked surprised</p>
<p>"Where are you from? Now is a good time to get to know each other, I wanna know more about you." Steven asks with a smile</p>
<p>Connie stares at Steven once again surprised by the genuine niceness coming from him. She takes a moment to compose herself and then answers.</p>
<p>"Well I am new to town, my family had to move here cause my dad's a private security guard and my Mom's a Medical scientist." Connie says</p>
<p>"Cool I'm new in town to and my mom is also a scientist." Steven says enthusiastically</p>
<p>"Well ain't that convenient?" Amethyst says between chews</p>
<p>"What about you Amethyst you new too?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Nope lived here all my life. As much as I would like to be a part of this exchange, I am super hungry." Amethyst says still chewing</p>
<p>Steven shrugs and continues</p>
<p>"Did you have friends in your old town?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"N-no, we move around a lot. I don't really…. Get the chance to." Connie says sheepishly</p>
<p>"Oh, will you be moving again soon?" Steven asks a little disappointed</p>
<p>"I don't think so, the place my mom is working really wanted her so she says this could be permanent residence." Connie says</p>
<p>"THAT'S GREAT!" Steven says happily nearly coming out of his seat</p>
<p>Connie yelped at his enthusiasm but smiled still happy that he was happy.</p>
<p>"What do you like to do, aside from reading Alien book?" Steven asks eagerly</p>
<p>"Oh well I also like reading Unfamiliar Familiar, I play tennis, I like watching Under the Knife." Connie listed</p>
<p>"YOU LIKE UNDER THE KNIFE TO?! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWEST THE EPISODE WHEN THEY HAD TO GET THE DIAMOND…!" Steven said excitedly</p>
<p>"OUT OF HIS BRAIN YEAH!" Connie replied happily and the two started to laugh</p>
<p>Amethyst continued to eat but smirked at the two</p>
<p>"Aren't you two a cute couple." Amethyst says smirking</p>
<p>"AH-WHA-?! A co-couple, w-w-we just met we can't…..." Steven stammered as Connie blushed</p>
<p>"…. Oh, Steven that reminds me, I wanted to talk to you about-." Connie says wanting to change the subject</p>
<p>"Oh my god! Check out the freak show." Amethyst says laughing looking away from the table</p>
<p>Steven didn't need to look up to know what Amethyst was talking about, but did anyway just to be sure. And as he predicted at the end of the aisle stood Pink holding a tray of food looking at it confused. None the less she took a deep breath and made her way down the aisle head held high trying to give off an air of superiority. Most of the students either gave her a passing glance or ignored her. Pink then made her way to the end of a table to a girl eating her meal, until she noticed Pink.</p>
<p>"I eat food! Just like you!" Pink says smiling holding out her tray</p>
<p>The girl gave her a look before scooting away from Pink. Pink gave a small frown, but continued on her way. She then stopped at a boy who was eating.</p>
<p>"I HAVE A STOMACH!" Pink yells in a shrill voice with wide eyes and a manic grin. The boy gagging on his food from the surprise</p>
<p>Pink clicked her tongue before locking eyes with Steven a smile growing on her face. She quickly made her way to Steven's table sitting across from him, shoving Connie a bit with no regard getting an annoyed grunt.</p>
<p>"Hello Steven." Pink says happily</p>
<p>"Hi Pink." Steven says equally happy</p>
<p>"Hello Squealing Flesh bag." Pink says with a sly grin and condescension in her voice, making Connie growl</p>
<p>"Hello Space-Girl." Connie says back making Pink's eye twitch</p>
<p>"And Hello… you." Pink says confused looking at the eating Amethyst</p>
<p>"Yeah, good old…... you…. Yoooooou~" Pink says as if she was buying time to think of something</p>
<p>"She wasn't in our class; you haven't met her. This is Amethyst." Steven says</p>
<p>"Oh, thank the stars!" Pink says relieved</p>
<p>"Sup, your hair looks funny." Amethyst says</p>
<p>"S-so does yours…... also, you look kinda familiar." Pink says looking at Amethyst with narrow eyes</p>
<p>"What she looks like your BFF, back on your home planet?" Connie says with a smirk</p>
<p>Pink grinds her teeth a bit with a strained laugh</p>
<p>"Well, despite your RUDENESS! I am so happy to join my fellow humans to be in this smelly hall to enjoy… this?" Pink says looking at her tray of food the smell making her nose twinge</p>
<p>"Those are beans, this is lunch time where humans eat food…... which I think this is." Connie says unsure looking it</p>
<p>"I KNOW WHAT FOOD IS MAYWEATHER!" Pink yells annoyed</p>
<p>"Maheswaran." Connie says</p>
<p>"Whatever. I know that organics, WHICH I AM! Need a constant intake of substances in order to keep functioning, WHICH I ALSO DO! And I have partaken in many delicacies." Pink says proudly</p>
<p>"Nobody talks like that." Connie says</p>
<p>"Oh, you've eaten stuff before." Steven asks smiling</p>
<p>"Totally and this just happens to be my favorite flavor, FREE!" Pink says taking the spoon and digging in to the food with a joyous expression</p>
<p>Pink took a spoonful of the beans and shoved it into her mouth without care. She chewed on them letting out a simple grunt as she did.</p>
<p>"Hm, not to bad…... Little rough… and there's a bit of a funny afterta-AAAAAAGRRH!" Pink starts calmly but then lets a pained scream her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull.</p>
<p>Connie and Steven looked on surprised leaning back bit as Pink slammed her head onto the table and fell backwards under it. The two humans looked at each other concerned as Pink pulled herself panting some of the beans still on her mouth.</p>
<p>"Wha-H-How can you put that in your bodies?!" Pink yells horrified</p>
<p>"Eh you get used to it." Amethyst says taking another spoonful as she chewed her body jerked a bit for a second as if she was just poisoned before going back to Normal and taking another spoonful.</p>
<p>Steven and Connie looked at Amethyst concerned and then to their trays. Both kids share a look before pushing their trays away.</p>
<p>"You know she's an alien, right?" Connie asks Amethyst leaning over</p>
<p>"So am I, my family from Chihuahua." Amethyst says simply</p>
<p>"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! I am a completely Normal human being like you with your flesh, various bodily juices and odors, and… other stuff." Pink says trying to be convincing</p>
<p>"You talk funny." Amethyst says</p>
<p>"You know, you're actually making consider that while there is life out there it's not intelligent." Connie says bored looking at Pink</p>
<p>"You know, I'm actually impressed you can keep your head up with that Massive Visor you have. Seriously it takes up ¾ of your face." Pink says with narrowed eyes</p>
<p>"These are prescription and to help me see." Connie says offended</p>
<p>"You need help to see? What are you defective?" Pink asks confused</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Connie yells angered by what Pink said</p>
<p>"PINK?!" Steven says equally shocked</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Pink says not understanding why she was being yelled at</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>BRING-BRING-BRING</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The groups attention was brought to Amethyst who reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. I was old and pretty beaten up looking, the screen cracked, wires sticking out, and there even being tape on it.</p>
<p>"Ah this stupid thing." Amethyst says shaking the phone</p>
<p>"Someone calling you?" Steven asks as Pink and Connie continue to stare each other down</p>
<p>"Probably not, this thing has been busted for months. I'd cover your ears if I were you, this things speaker is busted and it does this really annoying-." Amethyst starts but stop once it lets out a horrible high-pitched sound</p>
<p>
  <em>REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!</em>
</p>
<p>Steven and Connie immediately covered their ears with a hiss as Amethyst shook her broken phone and slammed it on the table to stop.</p>
<p>"Wow, that is annoying! You ever hear anything like that before-?" Steven went to ask Pink but stopped as he looked at her</p>
<p>"Ah, AH, AAAAAAAHHHHHHGRRRHHHAAGRH!" Pink yells as she holds her eyes her eyes going wide and apart</p>
<p>Steven, Connie, and Amethyst watched as Pink screamed holding her head and flailing in the seat kicking her legs. Steven got up from his seat worried for his friend as she fell back once again. Suddenly there was a massive pink flash followed by the sound of a <em>CRACK</em>. Worried Steven peered over the table slowly, followed by Connie and Amethyst. The all looked on shocked as Pink laid on the ground spread eagle breathing heavily. Though what drew their eyes was the massive what they can only describe as a crack going across her face pink light glowing from it. He chest rose and fell quickly as her left eye was milky white, looking like she was in a lot of pain.</p>
<p>"Dude, gnarly." Amethyst says surprised</p>
<p>"OH MY GOSH, PINK!" Steven yells terrified</p>
<p>"OH MY GOSH EVERYONE LOOK!" Connie yells joyously</p>
<p>This got everyone's attention as they looked to the table the three were at. Steven looked on in a panic knowing how bad this situation, Pink was going to get outed and who knows what would happen to her.</p>
<p>"I told you she wasn't human! Just look at this, that is not Normal!" Connie says pointing over the table as everyone approached</p>
<p>Steven's breath quickened as the people got closer and his mind raced a mile and second. He couldn't think of a way out.</p>
<p>"PINK, YO-!" Steven said looking over the table back at Pink only to find nothing, he looked up just in time to see the doors swing open after Pink ran through them. Everyone came just in time to see the same nothing Steven saw not noticing the doors</p>
<p>"You're Crazy." A student says as Connie gave an annoyed look</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few minutes later Steven left the lunchroom with an excuse to use the bathroom, though he was now scouring the halls for his new friend.</p>
<p>"Oh, I hope Pink is okay, she looked really hurt." Steven says</p>
<p>As he walked down the hall, he passed the janitors closet and a Pink hand shot out and grabbed him pulling him in with a yelp.</p>
<p>"Pink can you not yank so hard, it feels like your gonna pull my arm out of it's so-OH MY GOODNESS YOUR FACE!" Steven yelled terrified looking at Pink's face</p>
<p>The Diamond's face looked like a rock that was splitting open, she was sweating intensely looking like she was dying. Her left eye looking like a TV screen on the fritz as her pupil shook and crackled.</p>
<p>"St-Steeeven." Pink groaned like an undead</p>
<p>"PINK WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU DYING?!" Steven yelled in panic looking at his friend</p>
<p>"S-sound from th-the purple girl's device. It's dis-dis-disrupted my f-f-form." Pink says holding her head as the crack got bigger</p>
<p>"OH MY GOSH-OH MY GOSH! Y-YOU NEED HELP! YOU NEED A DOCTOR! I'LL BRING YOU TO THE NURSES OFFICE!" Steven says trying to pull Pink</p>
<p>"N-No! C-c-can't be exposed. N-n-n-need you to h-h-help Spinel!" Pink stammers</p>
<p>"Spinel?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"HELLO!" Spinel yells happily her head popping up behind Pink</p>
<p>As expected, Steven jumped back and screamed his back hitting the door. As he did Pink's backpack unfurled revealing Spinel in full as she vaulted over Pink and landed before Steven as Joyous as ever.</p>
<p>"Your backpack can talk!?" Steven yelps</p>
<p>"I'm Spinel. Pink's Bestest Best Friend, EVER!" Spinel says with a happy pose</p>
<p>"Um, I'm Steven. Human and Pink's…... friend." Steven says</p>
<p>"Pink told me about you, it'll be so cool to have two friends now! The others don't like the games I do and I when I asked Sapphire to play hide and seek, she froze my feet to the ground. A cunning strategy." Spinel says</p>
<p>"So, you were disguised as Pink's backpack?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Yep it was Pink's idea. She saw that all you little humans had those back thingies so she figured it would be a good idea to have one of her own. And Pearl thought it would be a good idea to have me around." Spinel says</p>
<p>"You were really quiet." Steven says surprised</p>
<p>"Oh, it's Pink's favorite game 'The Quiet Game'. I don't make a sound until she says I can and then I win! And I always win." Spinel says</p>
<p>"The-Quiet Game." Steven says surprised</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was something the other Diamonds played with her a lot and now we play it together." Spinel says</p>
<p>"Uhuh." Steven says with narrowed eyes</p>
<p>"H-head hurting, help me." Pink slurs trying to get their attention</p>
<p>The two turned to face Pink who was leaning against the wall. Steven looked on worried as Spinel happily jumped over to Pink.</p>
<p>"S-spinel, my head it's, it's-." Pink says gesturing her head</p>
<p>"It's Grotesque." Spinel says</p>
<p>"Yes, help me put myself back together." Pink asks</p>
<p>"Okie Dokie!" Spinel says with a salute</p>
<p>As soon as she did Spinel stretched out her arm wrapping it around Pink's forehead 4 times. Spinel then reached out for Steven who looked on surprised.</p>
<p>"Shake my hand, new best friend!" Spinel says wiggling her fingers</p>
<p>Steven hesitates but grabs onto Spinel's hands giving it a decent squeeze. Her hand felt like squeezing taffy squishy with some firmness.</p>
<p>"Now Pull." Spinel says as she pulls on her arm with Steven doing the same</p>
<p>The two pulled putting Pink's head in a vice, the monarch helping by using her hands to push the crack close. With enough effort the crack was closed, Pink then began to grunt and strain as the scar began to vanish is a Pink flash. Pink let out a gasp as it was finally sealed, Pink giving her head a few whacks so her eye became normal.</p>
<p>"Ah, well done the both of you." Pink says relieved touching her complete face</p>
<p>"That's what friends are for." Spinel says giving the thumbs up</p>
<p>"I'm just glad you're okay." Steven says</p>
<p>"Indeed, I'm gonna have to dispose of that weapon the purple girl has." Pink says</p>
<p>"Her name is Amethyst and it's not a weapon, it's a phone." Steven says</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever, Spinel let's go." Pink says pointing to her back</p>
<p>"Pink I'm glad you're okay, but we need to talk about Connie." Steven says</p>
<p>"What? Is she annoying you? You reconsidering my idea?" Pink asks</p>
<p>"No, about what you said to her earlier. That was very mean and you clearly offended her." Steven says</p>
<p>"What about being defective? If she needs those things to see, she clearly is. I mean you don't need help seeing and I haven't seen any other human needing help." Pink says</p>
<p>"There are plenty of people who wear glasses, they can't help it sometimes they were just born like that. You need to apologize to Connie." Steven says</p>
<p>"WHAT?! I am not apologizing to that mouthy little clod! Why should I care if I hurt her feelings?" Pink says defiant</p>
<p>"Pink, what you did affected her even if you didn't mean it. An apology is the least you can do, I mean how would you feel if someone called you defective?" Steven asks as Pink visibly flinches her eyes widening Spinel looking worried</p>
<p>"Don't you think it's wrong for someone to be made fun of just because they're different?" Steven asks as Pink's fists clenched and she bit her lower lip</p>
<p>"Pink. Buddy. I think you should say sorry." Spinel says taking her hand with a smile</p>
<p>Pink looks at Spinel and then to Steven. She lets out a sigh as she unclenches her fist and slouches a bit.</p>
<p>"Fine I'll…... I'll say sorry to her." Pink says defeated</p>
<p>"Thank you Pink." Steven says happily</p>
<p>"YAY! Can she be our new friend?" Spinel asks</p>
<p>"No! Now let's get out of here this place smells." Pink says as she opens the door</p>
<p>
  <strong> Later that Day </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DING-DING-DING</em>
</p>
<p>"Okay everyone remember your homework and have a-." Lapis says as all the kids ran out of the classroom not paying her any mind</p>
<p>"Eh day." Lazuli says bored slumping in her chair</p>
<p>Lapis groans reaching in her desk and pulling out her phone and headphones. She scrolls through her phone and starts to put on her earbuds. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small container filled with gum</p>
<p>"Um, Ms. Lazuli." Steven says standing in front of the desk surprising the Teacher</p>
<p>"Oh… your still here?" Lazuli says very surprised</p>
<p>"I, um have some questions about the math we did today." Steven says nervously</p>
<p>"Can't you just look up videos online?" Lapis asks with a raised eyebrow</p>
<p>"I-I-I could, but I-um-I have-w-well-." Steven says nervously as he plays with his fingers not looking at Lapis</p>
<p>Lapis's face soften as she saw that Steven looked visibly nervous and upset biting his lower lip. Lapis let out a sigh as she sat up on her chair.</p>
<p>"Okay, Okay kid. What are you having trouble with?" Lapis asks</p>
<p>"…. IMSORRYIDONTUNDERSTANDALLTHISSTUFF! ITRIEDTOLISTENBUTYOUWEREGOING REALLY FASTANDITHINKIMISSEDSOMESTUFF! PLEASEDONTTHINKIMSTUPID!" Steven says in a hurry as he holds out the paper</p>
<p>"Whoa there! You're not stupid." Lapis says trying to calm him down</p>
<p>"W-why is math so hard! I always have trouble with it! It's the first day and I'm already flunking." Steven says upset looking down at the ground</p>
<p>"Listen…... Steven, I'm gonna let you in on a secret. Math SUCKS! It's needlessly complicated beyond the basics and most of this stuff has no function in the outside world. The only thing it's good for is confusing and upsetting kids like you." Lapis says leaning forward making Steven look up</p>
<p>"Trust me, you probably aren't the only one feeling like this right now, I bet you at least ¾ of the class are as just as confused as you are. But the difference between them is that you had the courage to come to me and ask for help." Lapis tries to reassure him</p>
<p>"Really?" Steven says with some hope in his eyes</p>
<p>"Yeah really! Now tell me exactly where I lost ya before I'll talk slower this time. Do you have anywhere to be? Are your parents coming to pick you up?" Lapis asks</p>
<p>"No, I'm walking home. And my dad won't be back till 4." Steven says sitting beside her and putting the paper on the desk</p>
<p>"Well that's more than enough time. Trust me, this is a lot easier than it looks." Lapis says</p>
<p>"Thank you so much for taking the time to help me." Steven says</p>
<p>"Hey I'm a teacher it's…. heh-what I'm here for." Lapis says with a small laugh realizing what she just said</p>
<hr/>
<p>As children flooded out of the school in a happy rush, Connie slowly plodded her way down the stairs grumbling to herself. She was conflicted, on one hand she befriended Steven and was happy to do so, the boy was very friendly and his optimism was infectious she couldn't help but smile when around him. On the other hand, she just met an alien and yet nobody could see that or believed her, not only that the alien was rude calling her names defective being something that hurt her to her core. She's been made fun of her glasses before on multiple occasions but defective was a new and very hurtful one for her. She fumed and growled thinking about it until a voice from behind got her attention.</p>
<p>"Hey." Pink says from behind</p>
<p>Connie kept walking</p>
<p>"Hey!" Pink says again</p>
<p>Connie walked faster</p>
<p>"HEY!" Pink yells</p>
<p>Connie walked faster</p>
<p>"HEY!" Pink yells louder</p>
<p>Connie was almost on her way to a full sprint</p>
<p>"HEY MALIWAN!" Pink says</p>
<p>"It's Maheswaran, you hibiscus looking jerk!" Connie yells turning around angrily</p>
<p>"Whatever. I have something to say to you." Pink says waving her off</p>
<p>"Well 'Whatever' it is I don't want to hear it. So why don't you jump in your space ship and…..." Connie yells turning around</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Pink says gently</p>
<p>"… What?" Connie says turning back around</p>
<p>"What I said was during Lee-unch inconsiderate and ignorant and I am sorry." Pink says getting Connie's full attention</p>
<p>"I am a totally normal flesh human and I should know that…... I should know that you shouldn't make fun of people just cause they're different. It hurts, it hurts bad, feeling like you don't belong. Nobody deserves to feel like that…. S-So I swear on my Human life that I will never again intentionally or unintentionally take your physical differences and make them the object of ridicule. So…...there." Pink says standing up straight Connie looking at her surprised</p>
<p>"…D-do people make fun of you?" Connie asks curiously</p>
<p>"WH-WHAT?! NO! I'M FINE! I'M PERFECT, BY HUMAN STANDARDS! TOTALLY NORMAL AND FITTING THE MOLD! YEP I CAME OUT RIGHT! AND PEOPLE LOVE ME, AND TOTALLY DON'T TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pink says in a panic laughing hysterically</p>
<p>"Right… well thank you I accept your apology." Connie says</p>
<p>"Good, now get out of my way." Pink says as she tries rushing past Connie down the street</p>
<p>Connie raised an eyebrow at Pink, there was something up with her. Connie knew she was alien, but her apology seemed genuine. And her reaction clearly showed that she was hiding some issues. Perhaps she was a refugee escaping an oppressive world, Connie needed to know more.</p>
<p>"Hey Pink wait up!" Connie yells running behind Pink</p>
<p>"I said sorry, what else do you want?" Pink grumbles annoyed</p>
<p>"Well as a normal human-." Connie says deciding to play along</p>
<p>"Finally, you get it!" Pink yells exhausted</p>
<p>"Mhm, so you live in town?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"Yes." Pink says as she keeps moving</p>
<p>"Where?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"None of your business." Pink replies</p>
<p>"Got any friends?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"Steven…... and many others you don't know about." Pink replies</p>
<p>"Got a family?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"Nnnnnnn-yyyyyyessss?" Pink says unsure</p>
<p>"Mother, Father, grandparents, siblings?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah sure got all that stuff." Pink says</p>
<p>"Are your parents employed?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"Yeah totally." Pink says</p>
<p>"What do they do?" Connie asks</p>
<p>"You ask a lot of questions; you think your entitled to answers." Pink says annoyed</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm just curious. I mean my mom's a medical scientist and my dad is a cop." Connie says</p>
<p>"A…... cop…... police?" Pink says stopping in her track's eyes widening</p>
<p>"Well he's not actually a cop, I just kinda say that. He's more like a private security guard." Connie says not paying attention to Pink's reaction</p>
<p>"As in the police with dozens and dozens of soldiers who look into strange happenings?! And if they are really bad call the FBI who have even greater numbers and always capture the things they're looking for!?" Pink says in a small panic</p>
<p>"Well I think this town has like maybe a dozen or so police tops and they can only call the FBI if-HEY!" Connie starts but stops upon noticing Pink in full sprint down the street running from her</p>
<p>Connie immediately takes off after Pink, but just as she left Steven exited the school with Ms. Lazuli by his side.</p>
<p>"Wow it really was that easy." Steven says amazed</p>
<p>"Yeah books make it look a lot harder than it actually is. But you gotta keep practicing with it that's the trick." Ms. Lazuli says</p>
<p>"Will do Ms. Lazuli." Steven says happily</p>
<p>"Hey Steven, outside of class you can call me Lapis." Lapis says with a calm smile</p>
<p>"Oh-okay, Ms. Lapis, See ya tomorrow." Steven says smiling as he leaves the school</p>
<p>"Yeah and you have a…...Nice day. Heh, Nice day." Lapis says with a laugh surprised by her own words as she re-enters the school</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pink breathed wildly as she ran down the sidewalk going past other students and their parents. A quick glance behind and she saw that Connie was chasing her, Pink let out a terrified yelp as she pushed passed a girl and ran to the crosswalk. Pink ended up stopping in the middle of the street looking for an escape route as a car screeched to a stop before her.</p>
<p>"HEY GET OUT OF THE ROAD! I COULD'VE HURT YA!" The man driving the car yelled</p>
<p>Pink looked at the car and then ran towards it. The driver yelped as Pink jumped onto the hood of the car and onto the roof. The driver watched as Pink scanned the area seeing Connie come at her. Pink then jumped off of the roof of the car onto the hood of the car behind it. Pink then leapt from that back onto the sidewalk and continued to run.</p>
<p>"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!" Connie yelled as she chased after</p>
<p>"I'M NOT RUNNING! YOUR RUNNING! I'M JUST JOGGING, NORMAL HUMAN JOGGING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pink screams as she passes a trash can</p>
<p>Acting on instinct Pink grabbed onto the trash can and lifted it up, unaware that it was bolted to the ground. She easily pulled it out of the concrete taking some of the sidewalk with it and then threw it at Connie. Connie screams in terror as she sees the metal can flying at her, though she luckily ducks at the right time letting it fly overhead and crash into the side of a parked car. Connie looked in shock at the car before looking at Pink who ran again, taking a moment to gather herself Connie continued the chase.</p>
<p>Pink panted as she weaved through the people trying to get away. Connie was behind but saw that Pink was incredibly fast and didn't seem to be slowing down. She knew she couldn't keep up with her for long. Just then a jingle filled the air and Connie turned her head to see an Ice Cream Truck. Pink continued to run a smile coming across her face as she felt that she was getting away. Then she heard the jingle and turned her head to see the Ice Cream truck and Connie riding on the back of it.</p>
<p>"AYAGAH!" Pink yells as she flails and turns a random direction down a street</p>
<p>But she unknowingly turned down a dead end, before her was a bar fence blocking her path. Connie had just jumped off the truck and continued to chase Pink, thinking she had Pink cornered. But Pink did not slow down as she ran full speed to the fence.</p>
<p>"Try catching me now idiot!" Pink yells as she jumps towards the fence</p>
<p>Connie watched as Pink's body glowed lightly and started to slim. Her body was now thin enough for her body to slip through the bars. And she did…. Halfway till her gem got stuck between bars. Pink yelped as her upper half was on one side of the fence with her lower half on the other side.</p>
<p>"St-stupid thin bars!" Pink yells as kicks her legs</p>
<p>"Wha-how did you do that? Is that a Diamond?" Connie says astonished as she looks at the trapped Pink reaching for the gemstone</p>
<p>"DON'T TOUCH ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I WILL BE THE RULER OF THE PITIFUL DIRTBALL! I AM AN CONQUEROR AND DEMNAD TO BE TREATED WITH RESPECT!" Pink shrieks angrily</p>
<p>"….. Did you say conqueror?" Connie asked</p>
<p>"… You didn't hear that." Pink says realizing what just came out of her mouth</p>
<p>"It's an Invasion. You're an Invader! I knew it! You just said your here to take over the Earth! And you said it in front of every-!" Connie says ecstatic as she turns around only to see no one was there</p>
<p>"Oh there's no one here." Connie says disappointed</p>
<p>Just then Pink kicked Connie in the face sending the girl to the ground. Just as Connie picked herself up Pink reached for the bars and then pried them open allowing her gem to get through. Connie followed the hole being big enough for her to get through. Pink continued to run down the alley with Connie hot on her trail.</p>
<p>"SPINEL! HELP ME! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO BASE NOW!' Pink yells</p>
<p>"Gotcha buddy!" Spinel says as her arms unravel around Pink</p>
<p>Spinel wiggled her fingers a bit before her arms stretched out and reach to grab onto the roof of a building. Connie was surprised once again as she saw Pink's backpack come to life, but then watched as like a slingshot Pink was shot screaming into the air. Pink soared high into the sky and flailed as bit as she started to slow down. Pink then reached into her hair and pulled out her disk once again and formed a bubble in the center. Pink grabbed onto the bubble as she rocketed towards the ground. She landed on a house yard creating a small crater before being launched into the air again with a SPROING. Pink screamed as she held onto her bouncer and spun in the air as she came back down to the earth again.</p>
<p>In an alley a teen with orange hair and a purple donut shirt just threw trash into a dumpster. He was about to walk away until he heard screaming. He turned around just in time to see a Pink blur crash into the dumpster with a large BOOM. The teen fell onto his rear as the wheels on the dumpster flew off and it crashed into the ground. The teen picked himself up just as a Pink fist crashed through the side of the dumpster. Another Pink hand came out and pried open a hole letting trash spill out along with a small Pink child. Pink panted and breathed hard as she stumbled out of the dumpster and leaned against the wall trying to gather her senses.</p>
<p>"Y-huff-You saw nothing!" Pink panted as she ran past the shocked teen</p>
<p>Pink ran breathlessly upon the Beach before she finally came up to the three houses collapsing on the sand.</p>
<p>"I-huff-I did it! I made it! AHA! Take that Con-e! Thinking you could capture a diamond!" Pink yells happily as she kneeled in the sand</p>
<p>"So that was a Diamond?" Connie says</p>
<p>"AAAAAH! How'd you get here so fast?" Pink yells scrambling to her back</p>
<p>"I took a shortcut. Now your gonna tell me what your plan is before I-!" Connie says threateningly pointing as Pink until Pink grabs a handful of sand and throws it at Connie's face</p>
<p>As Connie yelped wiping the sand from her glasses Pink got up and ran towards the house on the right of Steven's. She ran up the stairs and opened the front door. Pink ran inside as Connie followed and locked the door behind her.</p>
<p>"YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Connie yells slamming on the screen door</p>
<p>"I don't have to do anything you say! Get lost, I win! VICTORY FOR PINK!" Pink yells through a window as she sticks her tongue out at Connie</p>
<p>"WOW! That was fun!" Spinel says appearing behind Pink</p>
<p>"Spinel not in front of the flesh bag." Pink says pushing Spinel back down</p>
<p>"You think you've won? That this is over? It's far from over. I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not gonna let a jerk like you take over the world! I'll stop whatever you have planned and then I'll expose you to the world! AND THEN-!" Connie yells</p>
<p>"Hey Connie, Hey Pink!" Steven says as he makes his way up the stairs of his house</p>
<p>"Steven?" Connie and Pink says confused</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Steven asks looking at the two</p>
<p>"I-well-I…... wait a minute…. I live here." Connie says taking a moment to look at where she was</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Pink yells</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Steven says amazed</p>
<p>"Yeah I live right there." Connie says pointing to the house on the left from Steven's</p>
<p>"Wow looks like were neighbors, Hey Pink are you living in that house? When did you move in?" Steven asks</p>
<p>"Um-last night." Pink says</p>
<p>"I moved in last night." Connie says shocked</p>
<p>"Ain't that a coincidence, me to. Must've been asleep when you both came in. Wow all of us living so close together. It's almost like, Fate or something, though my mom doesn't believe in fate." Steven says as the two girls were in shock of their current situation</p>
<p>"Well I'd love to chat, but I got some math exercises to do. We all should totally hang out together, see you guys later." Steven says smiling as he walks inside his home</p>
<p>"I-we're-same class-how…. I'm going to lay down." Connie says defeated as she walks down the stairs of Pink's home onto the Beach and to her own</p>
<p>"Y-yeah you better run! That's right retreat for you are no match against my might!" Pink yells pushing her face against the glass as Connie walked</p>
<p>"Shut up." Connie says exhausted</p>
<p>"YOU SHUT UP!" Pink yells back angrily</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey Mom, it's me Steven. I know your busy, so I'm sending this to let you know how I'm doing. My first day was… interesting. I made three whole friends today, on the first day. They are a little weird, but I can tell they're good at heart. There's this girl named Amethyst who is super tough, but is kinda chill about…. Everything. And there's Connie's she's really smart and is into Aliens and ghosts and stuff, I think you'd like her if you meet her. And finally, Pink, probably the weirdest and also my first new friend. She…... thinks highly of herself and has really, really… really big dreams. I think she might be a little insecure and is trying to overcompensate, but I didn't ask and even if I did, I don't think she would answer. She tries to act mean, but is kinda goofy and she's like if I was trying to act like an adult. Also, I don't know why but…... she kinda reminds me of you, it's just a weird feeling ya know. But she is like Super new to everything, so I'm gonna try to do my best to show her around. She and Connie got odd on the wrong foot, but I think if they sit down and talk, they could be friends. Anyway, you probably got super cool science stuff to do, I hope we can see each other again soon. I love you mom." Steven says into a phone before hanging up and petting his cat</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Connie's Log #1, I have started to record these logs because I am on a mission. I have discovered and alien is living in my town and plans to try to take over the world. I will keep notes on everything I learn about this creature and my attempts to stop its conquest. It calls itself Pink and has the ability to shapeshift taking on a human…...esque appearance and can alter its body in many ways. She is incredibly strong and fast, seemingly having limitless stamina, she is my physical superior in every way. However, her intelligence seems to be somewhat lacking, that will be my way to victory. I will continue to update the more I learn…. also, as a reminder ask Mom if it would be possible to explore more of the town on the weekend, it could be a chance to hang out with Steven a little more. Okay end of log." Connie speaks into a tape recorder before shutting it off and focusing on her work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Earth Conquest log Day 1, my infiltration of Earth went of perfectly as expected. No one suspects my true origins…... except for Connie, but she's dumb… And Steven, but he's a minion. Oh yeah, I also successfully coaxed a human onto my side, first try and success. He will be instrumental in my understanding of human society in order to better disguise myself, plus he's like Super nice. Anyway, once I am fully integrated into human society, I will begin my conquest of the miserable dirtball!" Pink say into a small device as she sits on a throne</p>
<p>"Wow, how are we gonna do that?" Spinel says peaking from behind the Pink throne</p>
<p>"Oh-well-I d-don't know. But I'll think of something, one step at a time!" Pink says</p>
<p>"My Diamond, if you want, I have some suggestions." Peridot says standing beneath her</p>
<p>"Peridot if I want your suggestions I'll ask. Just focus on getting us this Wi-Fi and Cable, humans can't seem to live without it and we must know what secrets it has. None of these flesh bags will know what hit them, soon all will bow before PINK DIAMOND AND HER COURT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pink started to laugh maniacally</p>
<p>"My Diamond we have returned and we have brought you an Earth Device." The commander Ruby said as she held up a ladder</p>
<p>"Watch your step." Sapphire says walking past</p>
<p>Before Ruby could question why she said that Ruby foot got caught in a wire and she fell forward extending the ladder. As Pink leaned over her throne to see what was going on the top of the ladder hit her head and she fell off the throne onto the ground. The rubies came in and started to check on Pink as Pearl walked by into a dark section of the room. She pulled out the glowing device once she was sure she was hidden and activated.</p>
<p>"I require an update Pearl, how is Pink doing?" Yellow says appearing on the screen</p>
<p>"Pink is in good spirits; recent developments have really livened her mood." Pearl says</p>
<p>"What developments?" Yellow asks with a raised eyebrow</p>
<p>"Well Pink found a planet and…..." Pearl started but stopped when she heard Pink</p>
<p>"Of course, I'm fine, don't worry your little red head. Just today I crashed into a weird smelling receptacle after being chased by a human. Not only that they had some strange noise weapon that nearly exposed me, but I was able to get away." Pink says</p>
<p>"You've must've been terrified my diamond." The leg ruby says</p>
<p>"TERRIFIED, HA! That was the most excitement I've had in the last 57 cycles, today was awesome. I can't wait for tomorrow!" Pink says happily a huge smile on her face which Pearl saw and felt her eyes sparkling for a moment</p>
<p>"PEARL! What developments, you said something about a planet?" Yellow asks annoyed</p>
<p>"Oh well the planet… we full of the air spouts that launched Pink into the air she had fun jumping in them. She wasn't hurt." Pearl says screaming internally as she realized she was lying to a Diamond</p>
<p>"And is the planet suitable for colonization?" Yellow asks</p>
<p>"No, my Diamond." Pearl lies again internally banging her head against the wall</p>
<p>"Well as long as Pink isn't bored, good job Pearl keep her happy and keep us updated." Yellow says as the device shut off</p>
<p>Pearl leaned against the wall and slid down with a groan hiding the device as her mind ran with what she had just done. It was in the spur of the moment. She didn't know why she did it.\</p>
<p>"Keep her happy." Pearl groans curling up</p>
<p>"Pearl what are you doing down there." Pink says finding Pearl</p>
<p>"Oh-I was-um-." Pearl stammers</p>
<p>"Whatever come on I got a story to tell about this Earth School." Pink says as she gently picks up the surprised Pearl and carries her to the others</p>
<p>"Now check this out, these humans have to learn how to do math not only that it's like level 1. It's freaking hilarious!" Pink says as she sits Pearl next to Spinel and sits on the ground</p>
<p>"Um, my Diamond. Don't you want to be up there?" Pearl says pointing to her throne</p>
<p>"Wha, nah! It's cool here, besides I wanna see you guys reactions to what I got. And it's just us here, no need to be formal." Pink says</p>
<p>"B-but you're a Diamond and were your court and-." Pearl says panicked</p>
<p>"Pearl my court is like 9 gems, not a thousand. It's not like Yellow and Blue are gonna shatter you for not bowing they're not here. It's just gonna be us for a while and we might as well get comfy as we take over this world." Pink says relaxed as Pearl looked at her wide eyed</p>
<p>"But I am still your Diamond, so not to relaxed okay." Pink says sitting up with a rather goofy grin</p>
<p>"Yes, My Diamond." Pearl says with a calm smile giggling a little</p>
<p>"Heh, you have a cute giggle." Pink says</p>
<p>"And you have a radiant smile my Diamond. I think you're going to be a great ruler someday." Pearl says smiling</p>
<p>"O-oh wow…... thank you Pearl." Pink says genuinely happy</p>
<p>"Hey I wanna ask what're we supposed to do with this?" Sapphire asks pointing to the ladder</p>
<p>"Study it of course, based on earlier it's obviously some kind of weapon." Pink says as Pearl's mind wanders off</p>
<p>"Keep her happy, I'll keep her happy." Pearl thinks happily as Pink goes off on the ladder</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>(Invader Pink Opening-Invader Zim theme song)</strong>
</p>
<p>A massive group of gems stands before a stage and the flag of the Diamond authority before saluting.</p>
<p>Pink jumps onto the stage presenting herself with a huge smile before the gems, just as three massive shadows loom over her.</p>
<p>Pink looks up at the shadows of Yellow, Blue, and White who looks at her curiously as Pink gives them a smile Spinel popping up behind and waving</p>
<p>Yellow and Blue look at each other worried as White smiles reaching down and picking up Pink dropping her onto her leg ship.</p>
<p>Pink falls into the ship and it takes off sprinting before leaping into the air and vanishing with a twinkle, the ship then quickly appears over Earth.</p>
<p>From the ship a pink object is shot out towards the planet, the object crashes on a beach and from the Crater Pink shadow emerges with an evil grin with other shadows backing her as crystals and wires emerge from the ground</p>
<p>Spinel is then shown frantically running towards the screen with a smile on her face before smashing into it causing it to shatter.</p>
<p>Finally, Steven is shown on a table kicking his legs casually as Pearl scans him with a device and Peridot looks at screens showing his body and vitals.</p>
<p>A ruined Beach City is shown with fire spreading and crystals coming out of the ground as thousands of people start to kneel and bow their heads. They are shown to be bowing to Pink's Leg ship which stands proudly on the Beach, panning up to show Pink on top laughing manically over her Colony with Steven by her side.</p>
<p>Pan out to show that this was all in Pink's head as she is standing in the playground in her human disguise. Steven is shaking Pink's shoulder trying to get her out of her fantasy, but finally jumps out of the way as a dodge ball comes flying. It hits Pink square in face making her flip and land on her face with an annoyed groan</p>
<p>
  <strong> INVADER PINK </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Note: Here we are the End of the Beginning for INVADER PINK. For this series I hope to post a bunch of individual stories instead of putting them all in one place. Maybe some will be single chapter, others will be multi-chapter, depends on the content I'm writing. Still I hope to bring more of the is AU, because it is a lot of fun. And if you enjoyed this story and have ideas for this AU, please leave a review I will reply ASAP. Till next time. ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Note: I hope you enjoyed the start to this new series. If you did, please leave a review I really appreciate it when you do. And don't worry an update may be coming sooner than you think ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>